Mozenapped
by Eat4Fun
Summary: Moze is kidnapped! What is the reason for this and who kidnapped her? It's all up to Ned to save her, but can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story ever so plz review! btw - I edited this chapter so it's more readable. It's pretty much the same.**

* * *

"Moze! You made me do this every day this week!"The mopped headed boy said.

"Would you stop whining Ned?" Moze said as she continued to walk down the hall.

"But I don't want to wait for you to finish volleyball practice just so you don't have to walk home alone!" Ned said as he tried to keep up with Moze.

"You don't get it, there is a van following me everywhere I go." She replied.

"It's just your imagination, plus I've had enough of school already, I want to go home!" Ned whined. Moze then stopped walking and turned around to face Ned. She gave him a scary look, and Ned immediately sighed in defeat.

"Fine! But while you're practicing, I'm going to go talk to Gordy." Moze automatically smiled and went off to the gym to practice.

When practice was over, Ned met Moze at her locker. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yup!" Moze replied as she threw the rest of her stuff in her locker. The second Moze got outside, Ned saw her stiffen.

"Just relax; it's just your imagination. I'm sure you're just stressed because finals are coming up and it's our senior year." Ned assured.

"Ned, I'm not stressed, even when I get home, the van is parked outside." She said.

"Is there anyone inside?" Ned asked.

"No."

"You are just overreacting, nobody is following you." Ned said.

"Look there it is!" Moze exclaimed silently while nudging Ned's side. Ned looked over to where Moze pointed.

"There is nobody in there, your just paranoid." he said.

"I guess you are right." She replied Ned and Moze then continued down the street heading home. But back at where the van was parked were to men crouching down in their seats. One scruffy looking man then said "That was close."

The two men that were in the van following Moze were in the van driving to an unknown location. The man driving was an African-American, big muscular build, had a thin mustache, and was wearing sunglasses. The man in the passenger seat was Asian, thin build, and dark hair that went down a little over his shoulders. "Come on Nate! You almost got us caught!" the Asian man said.

"Well, we didn't! So let it go Lee! We can't worry about that now. We got to worry about what the boss is going to say when he sees that we didn't come back with the girl!" said Nate as he clutched the steering wheel tighter.

"How are we supposed to get her if she is always with that boy?" replied Lee.

"I don't know, but were going to find a different way." Nate said as he pulled into an abandoned warehouse. When Nate and Lee got out of the van, a man that had blonde hair that came down to his shoulders, average build, and had his arms crossed, was waiting from them. Just by looking at him, you can tell that he was the boss.

"Well? Where is she?" said the boss, and he also had a British accent. Lee and Nate looked at each other and Nate said as he stuttered

"Well, s-she was with someone." "Yeah, you know no witnesses you always say." Nate said nervously. The boss eyed them both with his arms still crossed. "Didn't I tell you that I don't care who she is with, you will collect her and bring her here!" The boss said while pacing around them.

"Yes" they both replied at the same time.

"Well?" the boss screamed.

"We w-were going to do that, Gavin, but, t-they almost s-saw us." Lee stammered.

Gavin, the boss, then starred at them wide eyed and said "They almost saw you? They almost saw you!" he screamed. Nate and Lee nodded silently. "How are we going to capture her, take her as hostage, and ask for the Wild boy painting if you two can't do your job right?" Nate and Lee both put their heads down and said nothing. Gavin then sighed deeply and said "Come inside, we are just going to have a civilized conversation and think of what to do." All three of the men then walked inside the warehouse and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****I edited this chapter so it was more readable. I didn't change the words or anything. It's the same. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 2

Moze was at Ned's house playing video games. Ned was glad to see that she finally her mind on other things then that van she thinks is following her. They were sitting on his couch playing Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2, Ned's pick of course. They were playing against each other. Ned thought he saw move behind a big boulder so he threw a grenade there, only to his surprise to see that Moze was behind him and shot him.

"Come on! How do you always sneak up on me like that!" Ned said annoyed.

"Because I'm better at this then you." Moze said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well I'm tired of playing this, let's just watch TV."

"Ok." She replied.

While they sat on the couch watching pretty much anything that's on, Ned was worried about Moze, she has been jittery lately. (Ned's POV) _I wonder what's wrong with Moze. She's been weird lately. Every time I approach her from behind, she jumps or flinches. She is always spacing out and not paying attention. And then she says a van is following her! She is getting really paranoid. Maybe I should ask her? But maybe she might get uncomfortable. I guess I should ask her something, I am her best friend anyways._

"Hey Moze, can I ask you something?" he asked

"Sure." She replied

"Are you ok? Because you haven't been yourself. You seem stressed too." Ned asked.

"I don't know. You know my dad got later hours? So know I see him a lot less." Moze said as she sighed deeply.

"Oh right. Your dad is the captain at the police station, I almost forgot because I don't see him that much." He said.

Moze then got up and walked over to the living room window. She then pulled the curtain back a little to get a view of the outside. Ned's parents were not home yet from work. Ned then came over to the window next to her.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said instantly.

"Don't tell me you're looking for that van again." Sighed Ned.

"You must think I'm crazy but I'm not! That van is following me! You know what? Forget it. I'm just going to go home." she then went over to the couch and grabbed her backpack.

"Moze I don't think you are crazy, I just think your imagining things because you are stressed out!" he said as he tried to stop Moze from leaving. But Moze still got through him and went out the door.

Ned saw her from his window as she went next door to her house. He then sighed sadly and went upstairs to his room and lay on his bed just thinking. _I shouldn't have said that. I should have told her that I believed her. It's just hard to believe that someone is stalking her! But what if she's not crazy and a van is following her? I guess I will go over later and apologize. _

Ned and Moze have been best friends forever, and every time they had an argument, Ned would always be the one that apologized, no matter what. Moze has been going out with a guy named Jock Goldman; he moved away about five years ago but then moved back this year. He always had a thing for Moze, the first time he asked Moze out was in 7th grade. He only used her to get his ex-girlfriend jealous. But when he came back, he started apologizing like crazy and asking for another chance. Ned begged and pleaded for her not to go back. He was just going to use her again. But it was also because he secretly liked Moze, but like you always hear about best friends who like each other, if one doesn't like the other, the friendship goes down the toilet. And Ned didn't want to take that risk. Moze eventually said yes to Jock, and told Ned that everyone deserves a second chance. Ned hated him with every ounce he had, he still thought Jock was going to use her again. _He never even spends that much time with her! He's always at basketball practice or something! He doesn't deserve her!_ Cookie and Lisa have been together for about the same time. _That's it! I'll call Cookie and see what he thinks. I just feel like I need to talk to somebody about this and I definitely can't talk to Moze right now._ Ned got up and went over to his desk and grabbed his cell phone, briefly looking out his window to see into Moze's window. Her blinds were pulled down all the way. About three rings is all it took before Cookie answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cookie!" Ned said.

"What's up?" Cookie replied.

"I just wanted to know, have you been noticing that Moze is acting weird?" Ned asked.

"I guess, I don't know." He answered.

"Oh right, your too busy with Lisa to notice anything." Ned stated.

"Yep!" Cookie said proudly. Ned then sigh deeply knowing Cookie wasn't going to help him.

"Sorry man, I wish I could help but me and Lisa are going to the movies. I'll call you later Ned." He said,

"Fine, bye Cook."

"Bye." Ned hung up the phone and fell back on his bed again. _Well, that didn't help. I guess I'll just take a nap and then I'll go see Moze._ Ned then fell asleep quickly, tired from all drama going on.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter 3; I wanted to make this chapter longer then the first two. Hope you like it!**

**To SoulofRepose – thanks for reviewing my story! You are my first person to review my first story ever on here so thanks! You made me very happy! lol**

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, in the abandoned warehouse, Lee, and Nate, were sitting around a table. Nate was eating Chinese food, while Lee was flipping channels on an old TV. The warehouse was pretty dark, except for one spotlight shining down on the two men. Gavin then walked out of the dark and under the spotlight. (All dramatic like) His hands were behind his back, and Lee and Nate were too busy to notice him behind them. Gavin then came up behind Nate, and swatted his Chinese food away. The box fell to the floor and Nate gave Gavin the saddest face ever. It looked like he was going to cry. Lee sat silent.

"Did I hire you two to sit around, watch television, and stuff your face all day!" Gavin exclaimed

Lee and Nate still stood silent; Lee had his head down, and stared at his shoes. Nate also had his head down, but his eyes were on the Chinese food that was sprawled on the floor.

"Now, both of you sit by the table over here, and we will talk about what to do next." The boss said.

Lee and Nate both went over to the table and sat down. Gavin was standing up and pacing around them. The two guys both felt that this was an interrogation, even though they are just discussing the plans.

"Since you two are not very smart, I'm going to go over everything just in case both of you forgot. The main reason for kidnapping that girl is to attain the Wild Boy painting. Her father is the police captain; he can pull some strings to get me the painting. If we tell him that we have his daughter, and ask for the Wild Boy painting, he won't refuse. She also was one of the runts that got us caught in the first attempt we made at Huffington Gardens. This will be our revenge."

Gavin now had a sinister smile on his face, as he continued on. He stopped walking around the two men and stood in between them behind them.

"Does anybody know what we did wrong last time?" Gavin asked.

Lee and Nate both looked at each other then at Gavin. They both gave him a questioning look. Gavin then gave a little silent chuckle.

"Because we didn't have these." He then pulled out a Colt 45 hand gun. Lee and Nate both smiled at each other and chuckled a bit.

"How did you get that? We were not able to get it last time." Lee said.

"Oh, I have resources. When we escaped from the county jail, I called a friend. Now when anybody gets in our way, we can make sure they won't do it again." Gavin smiled an evil smile.

"This is what we are going to do; tomorrow we get the girl, no matter who is with her or where she is! Because we can always take care of them. And when we do, we will send a video to her father showing that we have her. We will ask for the Wild Boy painting, he pulls some strings to get it, we exchange her for the painting, sell it for 65 million dollars, buy more equipment, and then we will break in into other museums, and take their valuables, and sell those. Then we will live happily ever after." The boss said with a smile

"What if that boy is with her?" Nate said. Gavin's smile disappeared as he said,

"Do I have to explain everything twice? Here!" He said as he shoved the gun into his hands.

"Use your imagination! I want that girl tomorrow!" Gavin yelled as he walked away into the dark. Lee and Nate both sighed and continued what they were doing before. Nate walked over to the spilled Chinese food and picked up a shrimp. Lee gave him a pathetic look as Nate ate the shrimp.

"What? It's still good." Nate said. Lee rolled his eyes.

Ned walked up the Moze's door and rang the doorbell. Moze answered moments later. When she opened the door, the second she Ned, she folded her arms and said.

"What?" She asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Look Moze, I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Ned said. Moze just stood there, waiting for him to continue.

"I shouldn't have said you were stressed out or whatever. You're my best friend, and I should believe you. You're not the type to think you're imagining things. And if you don't feel safe walking home alone, then I'll walk with you." Ned said as he smiled at her. Moze still stood at the door way, thinking about what he said.

"So do you forgive me?" Ned asked. A few moments passed before Moze said.

"Yea, I forgive you." Ned then gave a relieved sigh and stepped forward to give Moze a big bear hug. Moze didn't refuse as she also stepped forward to give him a hug.

"You're my best friend; I can't stay mad at you." Moze said with a smile as she was still at the door way hugging Ned. Ned then immediately thought, _I guess that's all I'll ever be, just her best friend. _Ned tightened his hold on Moze and said.

"Yea, best friends." Ned and Moze broke apart moments after.

"Want to play Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 so I can finally beat you?" Ned asked

"Sorry, I'm going with my mom and dad to a restaurant for dinner, but I'll see you tomorrow at school. Then after we can play." Moze said.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Ned said with a smile as he walked down the steps of Moze's house.

"Bye Ned." She said also with a smile as she closed the front door.

Ned sighed as he entered his house. _Well, that's done. I guess I can only hope that we can be more than best friends .If I ever get the courage to tell her though. But as long as she is still with Jerk-I mean Jock Goldman, I'm stuck with the best friend part .But It's not like I don't want to be her best friend . Gosh! Being a teenager involves so much drama!_

Ned then got out his stuff from his backpack and decided to start on his homework. Ned then turned his head to his Xbox. _Or, I can do homework later. _Ned thought with a smile on his face.

Ned and Moze were at their lockers talking about their last class as Jock Goldman came up to Moze and said,

"Hey you!"

"Hey!" Moze replied.

_UGH! He interrupted my conversation with Moze! Right in mid-sentence! What a jerk! Ugh I hate him. Moze deserves better. But even if I tell her that he's no good, she won't listen to me._ Ned thought as he stood there awkwardly while Moze and Jock were still chatting. Moze completely forgot that Ned was there. With a sigh, Ned walked off to his next class annoyed. After class, Ned was putting his stuff away before heading off to lunch; it was obvious he was still annoyed about Jock. And right on cue, Moze walked up to Ned and asked,

"Hey why did you walk off earlier, I was going to walk with you to class?"

"Are you sure you were going to walk with me, or Jock?" Ned said.

"What do you mean? I was going to walk with you. Why do you sound mad? Did I do something wrong?" Moze asked.

"Oh no, I'm not mad. I'm not mad at all that you completely ignore me when Jock comes along! The second you see him, I don't exist anymore!" Ned said angrily.

"Ned he's my boyfriend! And I don't ignore you, your important too!" Moze said. _Ned cringed at the word 'boyfriend."_

"Doesn't seem that way to me." He said as he turned and walked down the hall. But Moze caught up with him and said.

"What's wrong with you! Aren't you happy that I have someone?" Moze asked as she walked along side Ned.

"He's no good Moze! He's going to use you again like last time! You deserve better! There are better guys out there that will treat you better than him! Don't you see….." Ned stopped himself before he said something he didn't want to.

"What? What were you going to say?" Moze asked

"Uh...nothing." Ned answered.

"There is something you're not telling me Ned! Please tell me!" she said.

"Look Moze, its better you don't know." Ned said as he turned and walked away.

Moze didn't go after Ned this time; she stood there shocked because Ned and her never kept secrets. ( Moze's POV) _What is he keeping from me? And why does he look so sad? I'll talk to him later for sure. I don't care if he refuses. I'm going to find out what's hurting him so much._ Moze thought this as she starred at Ned's back as he walked down the hall with his head down.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry if I confused some people. I forgot to mention that the Field Trip episode never happened and Ned and Moze never went out. Plz review!**

Chapter 4

School was over, and Moze got on the bus just in time. She almost missed it because Gordy wanted her to hold an empty box open so he can put the weasel in it. But the weasel got away and bit Gordy's nose.

Because Moze was late, her seat was already taken next to Ned's. Cookie was in it.

"Oh sorry Moze, I would move but I'm not sitting next to the Huge Crew." Cookie said as he pointed with his eyes. And sure enough Moze followed his gaze and saw an empty seat next to them. Moze sighed and took a seat next to them.

"Hey, you're Ned's best friend right?" the leader of the crew asked.

"Uhhh yea." Moze replied with a hint of fear in her voice. The Huge Crew members all gasped at the same time and looked at each other.

"TELL US EVERYTHING ABOUT NED!" "WHAT'S HIS FAVORITE COLOR?" "DO YOU HAVE ANY BABY PICTURES?" They kept throwing question after question at her, and she had no idea what to do. One crew member was even asking questions while looking through binoculars. She was looking at Ned even though he was less than 6 feet away!

During the bus ride, Moze felt like she wanted to die. The Huge Crew kept asking questions even though she wasn't answering them.

Ned was sitting in a seat a few seats in front of her in the opposite isle. She shot a glance at him. He was sitting next to the window, and in the reflection, she could see him looking sadly out the window at the passing cars.

It was now Ned and Moze's turn to get off the bus since they both lived next door to each other. Ned got off first since he was closer to the door, and Moze was right behind him. When he got off, he instantly turned to his house.

"Oh no you don't." Moze said as she grabbed Ned's arm and pulled him in the opposite direction towards her house.

"We are going to talk about this." She said

"Moze! Stop! I'm fine! Promise! Now let me go!" Ned pleaded but Moze continued walking with her grip on Ned's arm. Ned kept begging Moze to let him go but stopped in defeat as he was pulled into her house. _There is no way I'm getting out of this._

**Meanwhile – **

"Put on your ski mask Lee, we're almost there." Nate said while steering the van.

"Got the rope?" Lee asked.

"Yea." Nate replied as he held up the rope with his free hand. Lee and Nate were both wearing black colored clothes. Nate had a black cap that he wore backwards on his head; And Lee was wearing a black bandana.

**With Ned and Moze – **

Ned sat down on the couch next to Moze. (Well, forced actually)

"Now tell me what's going on." Moze asked him.

"Moze, nothing is going on. Ok?" Ned said

"I'm not that dumb Ned. I'm your best friend!" she said.

_She's not going to let up is she? Well, I guess I have no choice. If she rejects me then I'll just apologize like crazy and pretend nothing happened and go on with our lives._

**With Lee and Nate – **

The two men got out of the van and went behind Moze's house. They both had handguns in their hands. When they both got to the back door, Nate explained how they were going to go in with their guns.

"Ok, when we get in, search for the girl, you grab her, and I'll cover you. Her parents are not home yet so we should be good." Lee gave a nod of approval. Nate then said, "Ok, I'll count down to three, 1, 2…."

**With Ned and Moze – **

"Ok." Ned sighed in defeat. He inched closer, looked into her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Moze, the reason I've been weird lately is because…"

BAM! Two men came in wearing ski masks, broke through the back door. Ned instantly looked and Moze had to turn around. They saw the men come in through the window that looked into the kitchen from the living room.

"AHHHHHHH!" Ned and Moze both screamed. The men then locked their sights on the ones that were screaming, and went after them.

"Come on!" Ned screamed as he took Moze's hand as they both ran upstairs to Moze's room. When they got to her room, Ned quickly closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Where's your cell phone!" Ned asked Moze in panic.

"It's in my backpack!" Moze answered.

"Where's your backpack!" Ned asked

"Downstairs!" she answered.

"Ughhh!" Ned said as he franticly tried to think of something to do.

"Where's yours!" Moze asked as she watched Ned go around her room like a crazy person.

"In my backpack!" Ned answered.

"And it's downstairs!" Moze asked

"Uh-huh!" Ned answered.

Lee and Nate both rushed upstairs and tried to open Moze's door.

"They're coming!" Moze said

"Where's your dad's gun!" Ned asked quickly.

"In my parent's room! But they're out there so we can't get it!" she answered. Ned tried to think quickly and came up with an idea. He grabbed Moze's lamp from her desk and put his back towards the wall next to the door. He pulled Moze next to him on the wall.

"Ok, when they come in, I'll hit them with this, and we'll try to get out! Ok!" Ned said quickly.

"Yea! And Ned?" she asked.

"Yea?" he said.

"Be careful." She said. Ned nodded and got ready.

Lee and Nate kicked to door a couple more times before the broke through. Ned struck Nate on the head with the lamp when he came in. And it had no effect on him. Ned and Moze both stood stunned that he didn't even get fazed. Nate turned to them and gave out and angry yell. He grabbed Ned and threw him across the room. Ned landed on Moze's desk and fell right through it breaking the desk. Lee then grabbed Moze, tied her up with rope, and duct taped her mouth. Ned then got up slowly, with pain flowing though his body. Lee was already at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Nate, and carrying Moze over his shoulder.

"Come on!" Lee yelled

Nate was just at the top of the stairs when Ned charged him behind and tackled Nate. They both fell down the stairs, and tumbled over each other. Lee stood to the side and yelled,

"Nate, get up! I'm leaving! Take care of him and let's go!" Lee said as he ran slowly to the back door.

Nate got up slowly; he was dazed from the fall. Ned also got up slowly, pain from the desk and the stairs. Nate was about to grab his gun from his pocket when Ned charged him again. The gun then fell across the room. Ned tried to get the gun but was pulled onto the ground by Nate. Ned tried to reach for it but couldn't reach it. He tried to get closer but Nate was on top of him holding him down. Ned pushed him off and went after the gun. He got the gun and pointed it at Nate, but he wasn't fast enough because Nate punched Ned in the face. He dropped the gun and fell to the floor. Nate then got the gun and hit Ned on the head with the back of the gun. Ned got knocked out by that hit. Nate pointed the gun at Ned on the floor and was about to pull the trigger. But Lee and Nate both heard incoming police sirens. Lee turned to Nate with the struggling tied up Moze on his shoulder and said,

"Lets go, we don't have time! Come on!" Lee yelled as he went out the back door. Nate followed seconds after, leaving the knocked out Ned on the floor in the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just so everyone knows, this story will probably have 10-ish chapters. The end will be awesome I promise you! So stay with me here. I might be busy in the next couple of weeks. But I will try really hard to finish this. I have a lot of ideas, and I hope you enjoy this story! Please review! I want to know how you like it!**

Chapter 5

Ned opened his eyes slowly. He felt like his head was going to explode. His vision was blurry, and couldn't really see where he was. As he tried to rub his eyes, his mom and dad came rushing in the room.

"Ned! Sweetie are you okay!" his mom said quickly with concern in her voice. His father stood silent but the look in his eyes looked also liked his mother's. Ned realized his mother's voice although he couldn't see all that well.

"Huh?" Ned said unsure of where he was or what she was talking about. His eyes soon adjusted and his vision was clear. He was in bed at the hospital, and his parents were at his bedside.

"Ughh! Why does my head hurt so badly!" Ned asked while clutching his head in pain.

"The police found you in Jennifer's living room knocked out. They said you will be ok, they will said you can go later today." His dad answered. After he said that, all the memories flooded back into his mind. Every painful memory.

"What happened!" His mother almost screamed. Ned took a deep breath, even though he felt like his head was being crushed, and said,

"Mom, Moze was kidnapped! By these two guys wearing black clothes! One guy must have knocked me out cold! We have to save her!" Ned yelled. By now, Ned was sitting up fully in bed and sweating a lot. He basically told the story while reliving it in his head.

"Ok, I'll call the police to inform them on what happened. They posted her missing yesterday, but now we have more information that they may be able to find her." Ned's dad said as he went outside the room to call the police. His mother stayed in the room, refusing to let him out of her sight.

"Mom? How did they find me?" he asked her.

"A neighbor called the police saying they heard two girls screaming and things being broken in the house next to his. I'm guessing you and Jennifer were the girls?" his mom said while laughing.

"Not funny mom." Ned said while crossing his arms. His mom stopped laughing and put on her serious face.

"I know son, I'm just glad your alright." She said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Bigby? The doctor will be in here shortly to see how you have recovered." The nurse said as she came in to the room. Ned nodded in approval and the nurse left the room. Ned's dad then came in after.

"If the doctor says Ned can go, we got to head over to the Mosely's house. The police want to get the details of what happened. Some of your school mates will also be there to tell them what happened that day at school." He said.

"Okay, as long as they find her." Ned said just before the doctor stepped in the room.

"Hello Ned, I'm Dr. Matthews. How are you feeling today?" the doctor asked.

"My head started to hurt when I woke up, but it doesn't hurt as much now." Ned answered. The doctor then pulled out a little light from his pocket.

"Ok Ned, keep your eyes on this light." He then moved the light left to right as Ned kept his eyes on it.

"Ok, do you have any problems hearing?" he asked.

"No, I feel fine." Ned answered. The doctor then nodded and turned to his parents and said.

"He seems just fine, but for the next couple of days, I suggest you keep an eye on him. People who get hit on the back of the head are prone to faint." He then turned to Ned and said,

"And Ned, if you get any severe headaches, tell your parents. You will then have to come see me if you do. On another note, you are free to go." Ned nodded in agreement as the turned to leave.

"Thank you doctor." His dad said. The doctor then left and Ned and his parents were the only ones in room. His dad then went over to a chair and grabbed Ned's clothes that were laying there.

"Well, we better get going to the Mosely's house. So get dressed son." His dad said as he handed him his clothes. Ned got up slowly, a hint of pain in his head as he moved.

"Do you need help?" his mom asked

"No, I got it." he said as he got off of the bed. Ned walked very slowly with his clothes in his hand. Before he went in, he saw in the corner of his eye that the nurse came in to give his parents the discharge papers they needed to sign. As Ned entered the bathroom, the only thing he could think about was Moze. He looked at himself in the mirror and cringed. He didn't cringe because he looked terrible; he cringed because he was angry with himself. _I should have tried harder! Moze needed me and I failed. What kind of friend am I! _Ned clutched the end of the sink as he thought this. Tears were threatening to come out. _I should have really believed her when she said a van was following her! I should have protected her! If Moze doesn't come back, I-I don't know w-what I would d-do. _Tears finally came out and ran down his face. Ned still had his head down clutching the sink.

"Ned are you okay in there?" his mom asked from outside the bathroom.

"Uh…yea, I'm fine, just give me a second." Ned answered quickly. He then raised his head and wiped his tears. _Being angry with myself isn't going to help find her. I'll find you Moze, I promise. _Ned soon got dressed and left the hospital. Soon he will be at the Mosely's, reliving what happened the day before.

* * *

"Ughhh…wher-where am I?" Moze opened her eyes and said softly to herself. She noticed she was tied up in a chair in a big warehouse. Only one light was on hanging from the ceiling and that light was on her. Everywhere else around the warehouse was dark. She somehow got knocked out before she got here. She tried to recall what the last memory she had was. _Ok, I got off the bus. I dragged Ned to my house because he was acting weird. We sat down on the couch. I asked what was wrong. He was about to say something when…_ Moze's eyes widened as she remembered everything that happened.

"Oh no." Moze said quietly to herself. _That means I was…kidnapped! Oh no! Ned! The last I saw of him was he was on the living room floor! That big guy hit him on the back of the head! So those guys took me and brought me here! What am I going to do! _Moze then heard a door close from somewhere in the dark and heard footsteps approach her.

"Ahhh…Miss Mosely." A voice from the dark said. She then heard the footsteps come closer. Gavin then stepped into the light.

"We meet again." He said as stood in front of Moze. He had his hands behind his back and had a smirk on his face.

"Hey! You are that guy that tried to steal the Wild Boy!" Moze said.

"Yes, I'm glad you remember. You and your stupid friends got me caught." He said. He then moved his face closer to Moze's and said, "But now you are going to help me get it back." He said softly.

"What do you mean?" Moze asked with fear behind her voice. Gavin then moved his face back and said,

"Your father is the police captain correct?" Gavin asked. Moze nodded slowly.

"He will get me the Wild Boy in exchange for you. Simple no?" he said.

"What if they won't give it to you?" Moze asked

"Oh they will, but if they don't…." Gavin then got his gun from behind his back and held it in front of Moze and said,

"I think you know what will happen. This is my payback for what you did! You better hope that they get me the Wild Boy! For your sake!" Gavin yelled. He then turned back around and walked off into the dark. Moze was very scared after he said this. She hoped her dad could get the Wild Boy, but wasn't sure because the painting was very valuable and certainly no body could have it. _Ned. I hope he's okay. He tried so hard to save me, and he got hurt by trying! He always tried to help me, no matter in how much danger I was in. Even if the danger was just getting detention! He's been my best friend since we were babies. Jock. He was always so nice to me, except that time he used me to get his ex jealous. Ned never liked him because of that. I guess I can't blame him though. I don't think Jock would do it again because he knows I remember what he did last time. Jock is always at the gym or something, I never really see him anymore. But I know he's a good person, somewhere inside of him. Deep, deep inside I guess. Well, I guess I better rest since there is nothing else to do. I just really hope Ned is alright._

**A/N: The next couple of chapters are going to get really interesting, so please stick with me! And plz review! **

**In the next chapter – Ned has had enough of Jock Goldman, and it seems to be getting harder for him to keep calm when being around him. Will Ned finally lose it on Jock? Find out in the next chapter of Mozenapped! Coming soon to a computer near you! Lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm basically putting up a chapter a day, or two days. I don't like leaving a story for too long because I understand a reader's pain when they have to wait for a story to get updated because that happens to me all the time. Lol! Well here is chapter 6! I hope you like it! Enjoy fellow readers!**

Ned sat in the back seat of his parent's car; Moze's house came into view as his dad drove down the street they lived on. He saw two police cars, one detective car, and lots of other cars that he noticed were some of his class mates from school were parked by the Mosely's house. Ned noticed Jock's car also sitting in the Moze's driveway._ NO! Why is Jock here! Well that's a stupid question. Of course the boyfriend is going to be helping the police find his missing girlfriend! I just don't want to deal with him right now._ They finally reached Ned's house and pulled into the garage. They then walked the short distance next door to the Mosely's. Ned rang the doorbell when they reached the door. Moze's mom answered the door, and as soon as she saw him, she burst into tears and bear hugged Ned. He tried not to yelp in pain as his bones were literally being crushed by her. When she released Ned she said,

"I'm so sorry Ned. Forgive me I just want to know what happened yesterday." She said

"Please come in, hi Karen, hi Michael." She said to Ned's parents.

"How are you doing?" Ned's mom asked Moze's mom with concern. Meanwhile, Ned looked around the living room and remembered everything that happened yesterday. He felt like tears were going to show themselves again but quickly tried to shove them back. Many of his classmates were there. Jock, Cookie, Lisa, Coconuthead, Suzie, Missy, Seth, and a few others were there. Some were talking to each other, and some were talking to detectives. Cookie quickly saw him and rushed over.

"Ned…" was all he could say before he hugged Ned and started to cry.

"Why Moze!" Cookie asked into Ned's shirt. All of this made Ned feel like crying again but when he saw Jock flirting with Missy in the back of the room, all of his sadness turned to anger. Cookie soon let go of Ned and followed his gaze at Jock. Ned tried to push the anger aside so he could focus on other things, but Jock was just making it harder. A man in a suit then walked over to Ned and said,

"Mr. Ned Bigby?" Ned nodded.

"I'm Detective Warren and you were here with Miss Jennifer Mosely when she was kidnapped. Correct?" he asked.

"Yes." Ned answered.

"Then I need you to explain to me what happened yesterday." The detective said.

"Ok, me and Moze were sitting on the couch here." Ned said as he walked over by the couch. Moze's parents followed.

"Ok, go on." The detective said as he wrote in his little notebook.

"We were talking when two big guys broke through the back door." He said

"Can you describe these guys to me?" he asked as he wrote down some more notes.

"Well, they both had ski masks on. But one was really built and like maybe six feet tall. The other was about my height with a slim build. And they both had handguns." Ned said

"Ok, what happened next?" he asked

"When we saw them, we ran upstairs to her room." Ned said as he walked up the stairs. The detective and Mr. and Mrs. Mosely were shortly behind.

"When we got here, we locked the door behind us." He said as he stood in her room.

"The guys were trying to get in. I took the lamp from the desk and me and Moze stood here with our backs to the wall here." Ned said as he reenacted what he did.

"Ok, keep going." He said.

"When the guys broke through, I hit the first guy I saw over the head. But it didn't even hurt him. He just got angry and threw my across the room and onto the desk." He said. The detective nodded for him to continue.

"The other guy tied up Moze and duct taped her mouth shut." He said.

"And which guy did that?" the detective asked.

"The slim guy." Ned answered

"Ok." He said as he wrote something else in his notebook.

"Well, I was still dazed from going through the desk. I heard one guy tell the other to hurry up. I saw the big guy about to go down the stairs, but I ran to him and tackled him. We both fell down the stairs. The guy that had Moze was over in the kitchen waiting for the big guy." Ned said as he walked down the stairs to the living room.

"We fell here. The big guy got up and grabbed his gun from his pocket, but I tackled him again and tried to get his gun. He pulled me down to the ground before I got it. I pushed him off and grabbed the gun, but before I could pull the trigger, he punched me in the face and that's all I remember." Ned said.

"Ok, I got it." the detective said as he wrote down the last notes.

"So that's what happened to our Jennifer." Moze's mom said as she sobbed into her husband's shirt.

"You have to find her." Mr. Mosely said to the detective.

"We'll do our best captain. Thanks for your input Mr. Bigby. "The detective said. He then asked Mr. and Mrs. Mosely some more questions but Ned already walked away. He looked around the room to see if he could find Cookie, but what he saw instead, angered him to no end. Jock was talking to another detective saying how much he loved Moze and how much he hoped she was okay. Some other kids were listening to him talk, and they were feeling sorry for Jock and thinking what a great boyfriend he was. _I can't believe him! He could say he loves Moze when he was flirting with Missy! How dare he even flirt with her the day after your girlfriend was kidnapped! That's it! I can't take it anymore! Jock is going to get a piece of my mind! _Ned thought this as he walked over to the crowd of people. He pushed his way through the people and stood directly in front of Jock with his arms folded.

"What's your problem?" Jock asked Ned. Ned then shoved Jock backwards onto the wall behind him. Everyone gasped in the room and stood super silent as Ned said,

"What's _your_ problem! How dare you say you love Moze when moments ago, you were flirting with Missy!" Ned yelled while holding Jock's collar. He and Ned were about the same height. Ned had gotten much taller over the years.

"I wasn't flirting!" Jock said.

"Well Cookie saw you too! I have witnesses!" Ned said

"Well what about _you!" _ Jock asked.

"You should have tried harder to save Moze! She didn't have to get taken if you would have done more than just get thrown around while she was struggling to get free! How dare _you _let her be taken!" After Jock said this, everyone who was watching stood there awkwardly. Ned let go of Jock's collar and looked down at his feet.

"Your right, I should have tried harder. I was the only one that could have saved her but I failed her… It's my all my fault." Ned said softly while still looking at the ground. He then turned around and walked right out the back door. The second Ned left; everyone sent death glares to Jock. Even the detectives were starring him down. Moze's parents slowly walk over to him. Mrs. Mosely then says,

"Jennifer deserves better than you. We all know Ned did all he could and you have no right to say he didn't." Moze's mom said softly with anger in her voice. And Mr. Mosely looked even angrier than his wife.

"She's right." Everyone turned to see who spoke. It was Detective Warren.

"That boy did all he could. By looking at all the damage, he took quit a beating." He said. All Jock could do was just stay silent.

"Now, get out of my house." Moze's mom said

"Allow me to show you the door." Moze's dad said as he took Jock by the collar and threw Jock out the front door.

"I should go see if Ned is okay." Ned's dad told his wife. Ned's mom nodded and he went out the back door to find Ned. He was surprised to see that Ned didn't go far. He was sitting on the back door steps outside with his head down.

"Hey son." Ned's dad said as he sat down next to him on the steps.

"Hey dad." Ned said sadly with his head still down.

"It's not your fault son." He said getting right to the point.

"It is dad. I let Moze down." Ned said

"No Ned, you did everything you could." his dad asked.

"I did but, I could have done more." Ned said as he put his hands over his face in sadness.

"You fought a big guy with a gun son. And you put up a good fight. I'm proud of you for trying to save her son. And I'm sure Moze is too. But you being angry with yourself isn't going to help find her. So you should only focus on that." His father said

"I guess you're right. Thanks dad. I really needed that." Ned said as he brightened up a bit.

"You're welcome Neddy!" his dad said as he put him in a head lock and ruffled his hair up.

"And don't worry about Jock, Mr. Mosely threw him out." He said

"He did!" Ned asked laughing.

"Yea, that was wrong of what he said. But anyways, we'll find Moze Ned. Don't worry." His dad said as he put his arm on his shoulder.

"I know you care a lot about her. You two always fit so well." His dad said.

"Yea, we do." Ned said.

"Well let's get inside; the detectives might need some more info." His dad said as they both stood up, but before they went inside, Ned pulled his dad into a surprise hug.

"Thanks again dad, really." Ned said. Mr. Bigby just smiled as they both went back inside.

**A/N: Chapter 7 coming soon.**

**In the next chapter – The Moselys and Ned finally find out what Moze's kidnappers really want!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is chapter 7! I decided to type the rest of it instead of uploading a chapter at a time as it comes to me. Because then I can't change something if I want to. And I hate it when I have a better idea but it's too late. So I'll type up the whole story first then upload it. I know it might seem terrible to wait but please stay with me and I promise this will be the best story ever! I promise not to take too long!**

**Monday - **

Gavin walked towards Lee and Nate, who were sleeping on an old couch. Moze was still tied up in the chair next to them. A table was in front of her that had some Chinese food on it. If Moze wanted to eat, she would have to bend her head down and eat it off the table. Gavin then moved behind the couch, and flipped it over. Lee and Nate both rolled to the ground.

"Get up! I told you to watch the girl, not sleep! What if she escaped while you two were dozing off!" Gavin yelled. Since Lee and Nate were forcibly woken up, their brains weren't fully working. It took them some time to process what Gavin said.

"Come on, we going to make the video now. Lee get the boom, Nate you hold the camera." He said as he walked over to Moze. The two guys got up slowly and went to another room to get the equipment.

"And now for you. Your role is quite simple for the video. Just sit there, look directly into the lens, and look scared." He said with a smirk. Lee and Nate both returned with the stuff and started to set it up.

"Put the camera facing her. You, hold up the boom over here." Gavin said as he instructed. He then stood in front of the camera, covering Moze behind him.

"Tell me when it's recording." Gavin said. Lee positioned the boom above Gavin, and Nate nodded to signal that it's recording.

"This is to police chief Mosely, by now I'm sure you know your daughter is missing. Well, I have her. You may remember me. I'm the guy that tried to steal the Wild…OUCH!" Gavin yelled. Lee accidently dropped the boom on him.

"Hold it right!" Gavin yelled as he rubbed his head. Moze tried really hard to hold in her laugh.

"Let's do it again." He said as he positioned himself again.

"This is to police chief Mosely, by now I'm sure you know your daughter is missing. Well, I have her. You may remember me. I'm the guy that tried to steal the Wild Boy a couple years ago." He said as he moved to the side to reveal Moze.

"I want to….Ahhhh!" Gavin yelled as he threw his arms up in the air.

"You idiot!" Gavin said to Nate.

"The cover is still on the lens!" He said as he pointed to it.

"Oh-uh…um sorry." Nate stuttered as he took the cover off.

"Now let's do this again." Gavin sighed as he positioned himself once more. Nate gave Gavin the signal.

"This is to police chief Mosely, by now I'm sure you know your daughter is missing. Well, I have her. You may remember me. I'm the guy that tried to steal the Wild Boy a couple years ago." He said as he moved to the side to reveal Moze.

"I want to make an exchange. Your daughter, for the Wild Boy. And those two other runts that exposed me that day must bring it to me! I want it this Friday. Bring it to the abandoned warehouse that's by the docks. And if you try any funny business, say good bye to your daughter!" Gavin said as he took his gun and pointed it at Moze.

"Now shut it off." Gavin said.

"Uh…um...yea, about that." Nate said.

"What? Spit it out!" Gavin said.

"I never…uh-um…pressed the record b-button." Nate said.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Was all Gavin said.

**

* * *

**

**Later that day - **

Ned was with his parents in Mr. Mosely's office. Mrs. Mosely was also in there. Detectives gathered around to hear what he was about to say. He had a map of the city spread out on his desk.

"Ok, we'll send out a search party over here, and here. You two, go to the dealerships that sell vans and see if any vans were recently sold." He said. Before he could continue, three men stepped into the office and stood in front of the desk. All three men were wearing black suits and two were wearing black sunglasses. The one in the middle that wasn't wearing glasses spoke up and said,

"Captain Mosely?" He asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I'm Agent Landers, and these are my men. Were from the FBI." They said as they all held up their badges.

"You are no longer in charge of the case of the disappearance of your daughter. You are personally involved and therefore could alter your choices. The FBI are handling this now." He said.

"What!" Mr. Mosely said

"I'm sorry but you have no say in this anymore. It's already been approved. I'm sorry sir." He said. Mr. Mosely and others were about to say something but another detective ran into the room saying,

"Captain! I video came in for you! It's about your daughter! Here." He said giving him the tape. He quickly slid the tape into the VCR in his office and pressed play.

"Hello Captain Mosely." A man said on the screen. By now I'm sure you know your daughter is missing. Well, I have her. You may remember me. I'm the guy that tried to steal the Wild Boy a couple years ago." He said as he moved to the side to reveal Moze.

"Jennifer!" "Moze!" Ned and said at the same time.

"The guy on the side over there was one of the guys that took Moze!" Ned said as he pointed to Lee. Lee was holding a boom and his hands were duct taped to it.

"I want to make an exchange. Your daughter, for the Wild Boy. And those two other runts that exposed me that day must bring it to me! I want it this Friday. Bring it to the abandoned warehouse that's by the docks. And if you try any funny business, say good bye to your daughter!" Gavin said as he took his gun and pointed it at Moze. The video then ended and everyone was quiet in the room.

"Mr. Mosely then sat down in his chair slowly, taking deep breaths. Ned also took deep breaths. Mr. Mosely then grabbed the phone off his desk and said,

"Get me Huffington Gardens." He said. Agent Landers then grabbed the phone away from him and put it down.

"Are you crazy! Do you know how valuable that painting is! If they get it and sell it to a buyer, they could have enough money to rob a thousand museums!" he said.

"This is my daughter! I could care less about painted paper! All I want is Jennifer back!" he yelled.

"They will never let you have it! It's no use asking for it! Look we can make a decoy. It will look exactly like the real one. We can give them that. We will have your daughter back before they even notice the difference." The agent said.

"Ok, you better have it ready by Friday then." Mr. Mosely said

"We will, oh and your one of the kids that exposed that guy right?" the agent asked looking at Ned.

"Yea." He answered.

"Good, you and the other guy will bring the decoy to him. Men, you get all the information you can on this guy. Let's get to work; we'll call you later to tell you the details. Good day." The agent said as he left the office with his men. The other detectives left as well. Only Ned, his parents, and Moze's parents were left in the office.

"Ned can you call Simon later and tell him about this please." Mr. Mosley asked as he broke the silence. Ned nodded in agreement. It became quiet again. Not in an awkward way though because everyone had something on their mind. **(Ned's thoughts) **_What if they can't make a decoy before Friday? What if Gavin notices the difference? What if Moze gets hurt! _That's all that was in Ned's head at the moment. Just question after question, worry after worry. Mr. Mosely then broke the silence again as he picked up his phone and said,

"Get me all the files on the guy that tried to take the Wild Boy a couple years ago." He said. He then hung up the phone and got up.

"I'm going to go get some coffee." Ned's mom said.

"I'll go get doughnut, I'm sure there are plenty around here." Ned's dad said trying to make a joke but his face was still serious. Ned then took a seat in one of the two chairs that were in front of the desk. Moze's dad also took a seat next to him. Ned and him were the only ones left in the room. He was like a second father to Ned.

"This is just a lot for me to take in." Moze's dad said

"Me too. I just feel so helpless." Ned said

"Yeah, I feel the same since the FBI took over." He said.

"I just hope they don't hurt Jennifer meanwhile though." Mr. Mosely said.

"They better not." Ned said darkly.

"You really care about her huh?" He said.

"More then you know, I…I love her." Ned said. That was the first time Ned said that out loud. And he felt good saying it. Mr. Mosely smiled when he heard him.

"I knew it." he said still smiling.

"How did you know?" Ned asked. Stunned that anyone knew.

"I _am_ a police captain, Ned. I have many detectives working under me. It wasn't hard to figure it out." He said.

"Oh yea." Ned said chuckling a little.

"Have you told her?" He asked.

"No. But I guess you knew that." Ned said smiling.

"Yeah. Why don't you?" He asked

"I don't know if she likes me that way back. If she doesn't, and I tell her, it could ruin our friendship forever!" Ned exclaimed.

"I'm sure your friendship is strong enough to handle it. And believe me, you should tell her. Your way better then that guy she was dating before. That Jock guy." He said

"Was dating? Did Moze break up with him? I didn't know?" Ned said

"Oh Jennifer didn't break up with him. I just said was because I won't let her date him again after what happened yesterday." He said with a smile. Ned smiled and nodded.

"You should tell her Ned, I don't think Jennifer would say no." he said

"Wait. Did she tell you she wouldn't say no?" Ned asked

"No, but I can tell she wouldn't. She never told me she liked you that way, but it doesn't mean she doesn't. It's worth a shot though. Trust me, just tell her."

"I guess I will." Ned said

"That is until we get her back though." Ned said sadly.

"Don't worry, we will." He said trying to hold back tears.

"Even if I have to go in there guns blazing." He said laughing as tears rolled down his face. He had his arm around Ned's shoulder. Ned never saw Mr. Mosely cry ever. So he knew that this must be very hard for him. It was hard for Ned too. Knowing that the girl you love is being held hostage. Ned couldn't help his tears either as Mr. Mosely and Ned cried softly in the office.

**

* * *

****A/N: I'll try to finish the story as soon as possible so please stay with me! I'll leave updates on my profile letting you know when I'm done typing it or almost done or going to upload. =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, I really looked through this chapter and I decided to upload it. I guess I won't wait till I type it all, I will just go over it a bit before I put it up. Here is chapter 8! Enjoy!**

* * *

After they finished making the video, Gavin went to another room to get an ice pack for his head. Moze was still tied up in the chair. The other two guys turned on the TV again and started to watch Law and Order. Moze thought that was the weirdest thing in the world. That those two _criminals_ would sit down and watch Law and Order. _(Moze's thoughts) Are you serious? Two guys that kidnapped me are watching that! Don't you think they would learn something from the show? Wow. Next there probably going to watch America's Most Wanted. _Gavin came back with an ice pack on his head and walked over to Lee and Nate. He was about to tell them to get off their butts and do something useful, but when he saw what they were watching, he said,

"Oh! I love this show!" Gavin said as he sat down on the couch and watched along with lee and Nate. Moze could only shake her head. _I wonder if they will let my dad have the Wild Boy. From what I remember when we went to Huffington Gardens for a field trip in middle school, the tour guy said it was expensive. And the boss guy wants Ned and Cookie to bring it here. What if one of them gets hurt!_ Moze's head was just full of worries the rest of the night.

**

* * *

****Tuesday morning – **

Moze's dad was in his office with another detective, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." he said. When the door opened, Mr. Mosely looked up and saw Ned.

"Hey Ned. Thanks I'll look over this file." He said to the other detective as he handed him a file. The detective left and Ned and Mr. Mosely were alone in the office. Ned took a seat in the chair in front of the desk.

"I got his file." Mr. Mosely said.

"Who's file?" Ned asked.

"The guy who kidnapped Jennifer. The one who tried to take the Wild Boy last time. Come over on this side." He said as Ned walked around the desk and stood next to Mr. Mosely looking at the unopened file. Moze's dad put his glasses on and opened it. Paper clipped to the top of the file was Gavin's picture. And below it were papers of his criminal history.

"That's the guy that was in the video!" Ned said as he pointed to the picture.

"His name is Gavin Lerwick. He escaped from prison about three months ago and hasn't been found. He was charged with art theft and sentenced to 35 years in prison without the possibility of parole. He's 5'8, 175 pounds, average build, blonde hair, and hazel eyes." Mr. Mosely said. Another knock came from the door and a detective walked in.

"Captain, I have the other two files you requested." The detective said as he gave them to him.

"Thanks." Moze's dad said. The detective left the room once more and Ned said,

"Are you supposed to look at their files? I thought the FBI are taking the case." Ned said.

"They are, but it doesn't mean I can't look at their criminal history." He said as he opened the other two files.

"Lee Chung and Nate Wallace. Yea they were also sentenced to prison, but they only got twenty five years no parole." He said.

"So what did you come here for Ned?' he asked.

"Oh yeah, I want to know how to fight sir. I know I have to face Gavin and all so I want to know how to defend myself if I need to. So I wanted to know if you could teach me some moves." Ned asked.

"Good idea. Yeah I'll teach you. Let's go to my house and we can practice there in my basement." He said as he stood up and grabbed his coat. Ned also followed him out the door.

**

* * *

****In Mr. Mosely's basement – **

Moze's dad turned on the basement light to show a personal gym. Ned has been in his basement plenty of times so he wasn't surprised.

"Ok, I'll show you the basics." He said as he took his jacket off. He motioned for Ned to stand in front of him.

"Now, the targets that you should always go for are the, nose or face area, eyes, throat, groin, or chest area. Those are the prime targets. It's better if you use and open hand because otherwise you might hurt your knuckles or something. Your hand should be in a claw like position." He said as he instructed with his hand. Ned nodded in agreement.

"Now the elbow is one of best part of your body to hit with. It's like a knife really. See this bone here?" he said as he bent his elbow and pointed to it.

"Yea." Ned said

"This bone, can cause a lot of damage." He said. Ned nodded again.

"Okay let me show you some moves." Mr. Mosely said. He then stood in front of Ned.

"And they're obviously going to have a gun because we saw it in the video. I'll show you a move if someone has a gun to you." Mr. Mosely said.

"Now, here is my gun. Don't worry I'll take out the bullets. So point it at me." He said as he took out the magazine and handed it to Ned. Ned then pointed the gun at him.

"Redirect, control, attack, and take away is the order of defense. Redirect, control the weapon, attack the assailant, and take away the weapon. And of course if they only want your money or wallet, let them have it but if they don't want that or already have that and still have the gun pointed at you, then you should use these moves." He said. Ned nodded.

"Now, if they ask you to put your hands up, that's the last thing you want to do. Because when it comes to weapons, you want to make the least detectable move. And that move would be like this." Mr. Mosely then quickly moved his left arm across and moved it on top of the barrel of the gun and moved it away from him.

"If your hands were up, he would see your hands move and then shoot you, that's why you don't do that." He said. Ned nodded.

"So that's redirect. You have control here with your hand on the gun." He said as he moved the gun down.

"With your other hand, attack here." He said as he made a fist and aimed it at Ned's neck slowly to show him how.

"And while he's stunned with that, break the gun away from him. Just twist it like this, and now you have the gun." He said as he did the motions.

"Let me show you slowly how to twist it." he said as he put his hand on the gun's barrel again.

"Your hand is on the barrel here. Your other hand comes from under and holds the other side. And you twist it 180 degrees like this. I'm doing this slowly so it doesn't hurt you." He said as he did it.

"That move can actually break his trigger finger. Because his finger is being bent upwards when you do that move quickly. Then you bring it back 180 degrees because his finger is still in there. When you do that, his finger will come right out cleanly." He said.

"So you now I have the gun." He said. Ned nodded again

"Let me show you some more moves." He said.

**

* * *

****Later that night – **

Ned and Mr. Mosely were sitting on the couch in the basement exhausted. Moze's dad has been teaching Ned many self-defense moves for the last three hours. Ned got up slowly from the couch and said,

"I think I better get going." Ned said. Moze's dad also got up from the couch and said,

"Yeah ok, maybe you can come back tomorrow and you can practice some more." He said

"Ok, yea I will, thanks . I really appreciate it." Ned said.

"You're welcome Ned. Learning how to defend yourself is very important and something everyone should know. Hey, you should bring Simon tomorrow. He's also going to be there Friday so it might be a good idea if he learns some moves too." He said.

"Yea I'll call him. Well, see you tomorrow sir." Ned said as he went home.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is chapter 9! This story still has a long way to go! Well enjoy! Btw, "mag" means magazine.**

**

* * *

**

**Wednesday, 1am – **

Moze was unable to get to sleep. Not only because she was tied uncomfortably to a chair. It was because she had too many thoughts on her mind. _What's going to happen to me? Can they get the Wild Boy? Will Ned and Cookie be ok? I wonder what Ned was going to tell me that day. Before I got kidnapped. Hmm… Let me see. What happened that day at school? When did Ned start acting weird? Ummm…Oh yea! Jock! He left while I was talking to him. I found him later and asked what was wrong. He seemed…jealous. Yea! He seemed jealous! But why? Maybe because I have my attention on Jock all the time? No, that can't be it. Maybe because I spend that much time with him Jock? No, I don't spend that much time with him at all. He's always doing something. But what it is? Maybe …he likes me? Yeah right! I doubt it. I don't know…maybe. What if he does though!What would I do! Would it be so bad him liking me? Everyone already thinks we should date. Even my dad! Maybe…I like him too. What did I say! No, Ned is my best friend! But, he's a caring, smart, kind person. Oh I don't know! I'm confused!_

**

* * *

**

**Wednesday, noon – **

Ned was sitting on his bed, with his cell phone in hand. He dialed Cookie's number.

"Hello?" Cookie said as he answered.

"Hey Cookie, can you come with me to Mr. Mosely's house?" Ned asked

"Why?" Cookie asked

"Because he wants to prepare us for Friday." Ned said

"Ok, I'll go over there now." Cookie said.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Ned said.

"Bye" Cookie said before hanging up.

"Bye" Ned said as he hung up his phone and put it in his pocket. He decided to go next door in a few minutes. He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _I wonder if everyone feels invincible after learning self-defense, because I do. But I'm still scared .I feel like I can take on anyone, except those three guys. Even if I know how to fight, I feel like they can still beat me. I'm just scared I guess. How can I not be scared actually? Even though I might not even get to fight them because they might fall for the decoy. But learning how to is just a precaution. I hope they're treating Moze okay. She must be scared out of her mind. I hope this plan works. _Ned thought as he got up and went over next door to the Mosely's house.

**

* * *

**

**Later that day – **

Ned and Cookie were in Mr. Mosely's car heading to a shooting range.

"Why are we going to a shooting range again?" Cookie asked from the backseat.

"To learn how to shoot. Duh!" Ned said from the passenger seat.

"You two are going to face the boss Friday. And they have guns so it's necessary that you guys at least know how to use them if the need arises." Mr. Mosely said as he drove. They soon arrived at the range. Mr. Mosely paid for the fee and led them inside.

"Come over here guys." He said. He went over to a table and picked up a gun. Ned and Cookie were too busy looking at the targets to notice. They have never been at a range before. They were pretty nervous.

"Check this out." He said as Ned and Cookie finally came to their senses and went to him. He was holding a gun in his palm.

"A Glock 9mm hand gun." He said as he showed them.

"Police use this gun frequently. It's light, and accurate even though it has a short barrel." He said as Ned and Cookie were starring at the gun.

"It's light because the handle part is made of plastic. And it's easy to take apart." He said as he took the gun apart in a couple of pieces.

"Wow…" Ned and Cookie both said.

"You two are going to shoot with this gun today." He said as he put it back together.

"Now I'm going to put in a magazine that holds 15 rounds." He said as he put the mag in.

"Oh and you can put an extra bullet in the chamber here. Like an extra holding place. Now you have 16 rounds. And even if you take the magazine out, you can still shoot that extra bullet in the chamber. Cool huh?" he said. Ned and Cookie were still looking at the gun with amazement.

"Yea…" they both said.

"Let's go over here." Moze's dad said as he approached the area where you are supposed to shoot.

"I'll go first." He said as he put some headphones on. He aimed the pistol at the target in front of him. The target looked like a silhouette of a person. Ned and Cookie stood safely away. Mr. Mosely emptied the whole magazine into the target quickly. He took off his headphones and squinted his eyes towards the target.

"I think I got all my bullets into his head." He said. Ned and Cookie stood there baffled.

"Wow you're really good." Ned said as he came over to him.

"I'm ok. Oh yea and when the top part of the gun goes all the way back like this while you're shooting, it means you ran out of ammo and need to reload. Just press this thing here, and the magazine slips right out. Now you can put another magazine in and continue shooting." He said as he put another magazine in.

"Ok, now one of you guys try. Who wants to go next?" he asked.

"I'll go." Ned said.

"Ok, step over here. Make your stance." He said as Ned did.

"Make your arms sturdy but relaxed. There is some recoil to the gun. Imagine the gun as an extension of yourself. Aim it, then pull." He said. Ned fired one shot and seemed to miss the target completely. Ned sighed loudly.

"It's ok; you don't have to get it on the first try. Try again." He said. Ned fired again. This time the bullet hit the lower part of the target.

"I hit it!" Ned yelled.

"Nice! Now keep shooting." He said. Ned then shot rapidly all of his remaining rounds into the target. When the mag was out, he took off his headphones and looked at the target. Mr. Mosely and Cookie also looked.

"Hey you got a good five bullets into him!" Mr. Mosely said

"And you got one head shot!" Cookie said.

"Ok, now reload like I told you Ned." Mr. Mosely said as he gave Ned a mag to put in. Ned pressed the button that releases the mag and slid the new one in.

"Easy right?" Mr. Mosely asked.

"Yea it's pretty simple." Ned said.

"Ok Simon, your turn." He said as Mr. Mosely took the gun from Ned and handed it to Cookie. He slowly grabbed it and took his stance as Mr. Mosely out the headphones on him. Ned stepped to the side.

"Now remember, make your arms sturdy but relaxed. Imagine the gun as an extension of yourself. Aim it, and then pull." He said as he also stepped back. Cookie fired the first shot and missed terribly as he fell backwards because of the recoil. Cookie let out his trademark girlish scream when he did. Ned covered his mouth in attempt to hold in his laugh. Mr. Mosely stepped towards him, helped him up and said,

"Relax your arms Simon. Try again." He said. Cookie stepped up again and fired another shot that missed again.

"I can't do it!" Cookie said.

"Yes you can, you just need to keep trying." He said.

Ned and Cookie spent the next hour shooting. They got much better after a few tries.

"You guys learn pretty fast. I got a few trainees back at the precinct that still can't shoot!" Mr. Mosely said. Ned and Cookie both took off their headphones to hear Mr. Mosely.

"I think we did enough practicing. Let's get you two home." He said as Ned and Cookie put the guns down and left the building. When they were in the car heading home, Mr. Mosely said,

"Friday, before you guys go in with the fake Wild Boy, I'm going to give you two a gun each. Same hand gun we used today, a Glock." Mr. Mosely said

"Will the FBI let you?" Ned asked

"No, but they're stupid for not giving you protection when going in there. So right before you two go in, I'll give you both one with a holster. Put it behind your backs, so nobody sees. And if you need it, use it." he said with a serious face.

"We have only one shot at getting my daughter back, and I don't want it fail." He said. Ned and Cookie both nodded as they drove back home.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Wow, I really did some research on guns for this chapter! Lol! But some stuff I already knew though. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 10! It's coming close for Ned and Cookie to face the boss! That will be in chapter 12. Originally, Loomer was going to be the kidnapper. But I think that happens too often in NDSSG fics, and this is more interesting! I hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

_Ned held his gun up and pointed it straight in front of him. Through the crosshairs of the gun, was Gavin Lerwick. He had Moze in front of him as his human shield. Gavin's gun was over Moze's shoulder and his crosshairs was on Ned. All Ned could here was his heartbeat. Sweat beaded down his forehead. Ned could see Moze's face. It showed pure fear._

"_You won't beat me." Gavin said confidently. Ned started breathing heavily._

"_You will __never__ beat me." He said. Gavin's trigger finger tightened. But Ned stood frozen. Even though he felt as if he was seeing it in slow motion. He tried to move but couldn't. Gavin then moved his gun from pointing it at Ned and pointed it at Moze. Ned wanted to do something, but felt he couldn't._

_Gavin laughed…and pulled the trigger…_

* * *

**Thursday, 3am**_** – **_

Ned immediately woke up. He noticed he was on his bed, sitting up, and breathing heavily. He was sweating like crazy. Ned fell back on his bed, relieved that it was just a nightmare. _It felt so real…_ Ned thought. _Everything did. The sweat, the gun, Gavin, Moze, the pressure, the hopelessness …the fear. I felt like, that was the moment of truth. He…he pulled…the trigger. _Ned got up and sat on the side of the bed. He covered his face with his hands and tried to wipe the sweat then got up and went to the bathroom. He turned on the light and went to the mirror. Ned got blinded by the light for a couple seconds but his sight returned eventually. He starred at his reflection. His shirt had wet spots which was his sweat. Ned sighed deeply and grabbed onto the sink._ I…I can't. I can't do this…_

* * *

**Thursday, 9am – **

Ned's mom was in the kitchen cooking something. Ned was allowed off school for the week because of the circumstances. He walked into the kitchen like a zombie. He still had sweat spots on his shirt and his face was still covered in sweat. He obviously wasn't able to sleep after that nightmare. His mom spotted him come in and saw in what condition he was in.

"Ned, you're sweating. Are you sick? Do you feel alright?" his mom asked as she ran over to him and felt his head. He didn't stop her.

'You're burning up! Do you feel ok?" she asked. Ned stood silent for awhile until he said,

"I can't do it mom, I just can't do it." Ned said sadly and softly.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"I can't go and face the boss! I just can't! I'll mess up, I know I will!" he exclaimed as tears threatened to fall.

"Ned-"she said before he cut her off,

"I'll mess it up and it will be all my fault! I will never be able to forgive myself if something happens to Moze!" he yelled as his tears fell. His mom quickly grabbed him into a hug and asked,

"What made you say this all of a sudden?" she asked.

"I had a dream earlier." He said as his mom pulled away and said,

"Sit down, we can talk about It." she said as Ned sat down. His mom sat across from him.

"What was it about?" she asked

"I had a gun…I was pointing it at the boss guy…he had a gun too and had Moze as a shield…He said I will never beat him…I tried to move but couldn't…he…he shot her… "Ned said as more tears fell.

"Ned, it was just a nightmare. You're scared and it's understandable. I'm scared too. But you have to do this. If you don't meet their requirements, they won't let her go. You have to be brave son. For the Moselys, for me and your dad, for Jennifer. Especially for her, she needs you." She said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Your right, I have to be brave, for her." Ned said as his tears stopped falling.

"You love her, don't you?" his mom said with a smirk

"How does everybody know that!" Ned yelled

"It's pretty obvious, and I'm your mother Ned. I know things about you that _you_ don't even know." She said still smirking. Ned smiled as well and said,

"Yea, well I better go talk to Mr. Mosley for tomorrow." He said as he got up.

"Ok." She said. Ned almost was out of the kitchen but he turned around and said,

"Thanks mom."

"No problem." With that, Ned went to his room to change, and left the house.

* * *

**Thursday, 10:30 –**

Ned entered the police station and immediately saw Mr. Mosely.

"Ah, Ned! I was about to call you to come over." He said as he led Ned to a room. When he entered, he saw Moze's mom, Cookie, and four FBI agents. The three agents were there from last time and an agent he never saw before.

"Take a seat Mr. Bigby; we are going to get down to business now. Agent Landers said to him. Ned walked over and sat next to Cookie on one side of the table. He gave Cookie a nod hello as he sat. Cookie did the same.

"Ok, we are going to go over the strategy." Agent Landers said.

"You two will be wearing wires so we can hear everything that's going on." He said to Ned and Cookie. They both nodded in agreement.

"This is Agent Cermack," he said motioning to the agent that Ned didn't recognize.

"He will be in charge of our men and this mission. I will be there too making sure everything goes right. Agent Cermack, will you please explain the rest?" he asked him. He nodded and unrolled a map of the warehouse on the table.

"Our men will be surrounding every inch of the warehouse's perimeter." He said as motioned with a pen. He had a deep voice and penetrating eyes.

"There will be snipers watching into the warehouse's windows on top. If anything goes wrong, we'll be there." He said to Ned and Cookie.

"Bring in the decoy." Agent Landers told one of his men. Seconds later, he came in with an exact replica of the Wild Boy painting.

"Wow, it looks exactly like it!" Mr. Mosely said. _This might just work._ Ned thought.

"It's an exact replica. There are very small differences that can't be seen with the human eye." Agent Landers said.

"When you two go in there, we will be explaining everything to do on your earpiece. Don't worry, this will work. It has to." Agent Landers said. Ned and Cookie both nodded.

* * *

**Same tim****e, with the kidnappers – **

"Alright stop watching America's Most Wanted. We have to plan our strategy." Gavin said to Lee and Nate as he went over to the table with a scroll. Moze watched intently. Lee and Nate walked over to the table as well. Gavin unrolled the scroll. It was a map of the warehouse.

"When the two runts come, I'm 100% sure they're going to surround the building." Gavin said.

"See the windows on top over there?" he said while pointing to them.

"Yea." Nate said

"Snipers will most likely be watching, so we are going to have to close them. So with this remote," he said while taking a remote from his pocket.

"We can close them, watch." He said while pushing a button on the remote. When he pressed it, metal plates moved over the windows.

"It can also lock the doors tightly." He said lastly.

"When did we get that?" Lee asked

"We had that for a while now. I had to hire people to install them since _you two_ can't do anything right for your lives. I didn't want you guys to mess them up." Gavin said. Lee and Nate stayed silent.

"Well, moving on. We will have the van ready just in case we need to escape. Now, about the painting, I have a feeling that they're not going to give us the real one." He said

"How do you know?" Nate asked

"I've been in this business for a long time. And I have a friend at the precinct. He said he thought he heard them say they're going to replicate It." he said

"So what are we going to do if they do bring a fake?" Lee asked

"I spent years studying this painting, with a magnifying glass; I will be able to tell the difference. But we are not sure if that's what they are going to do." He said.

"And if they do, we obviously won't release the girl to them until they bring the real one. So when they come, we inspect the painting before in case it's a fake." He said. Lee and Nate nodded.

"Well that's basically what we need to know. So now let's prepare for tomorrow." He said as he rolled up the scroll and the three guys left the room. Moze heard the whole conversation. And now, she was even more terrified then she was before. _There is no way they are going to be able to fool this guy! _Moze thought.

* * *

**A/N: This story is not close to ending! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here it is! Hope you like it! The confrontation with the kidnappers was originally going to be in this chapter, but it would have been too long. So that's going to be in chap 12. I promise it is! I know lots of people are dying to know what happens but please be patient and this will be an awesome story! I already have everything planned out in my head!**

* * *

**Friday, 6am – **

_This is it. This is the day. _Those were the first thoughts when Ned opened his eyes first thing in the morning. Thankfully he didn't have any nightmares. He sat up in his bed and looked out his window to see the sun coming up. The golden rays were peaking through his closed blinds. He got out of bed and got dressed. When he went downstairs, his mom and dad were rushing around the house trying to get ready. His mom was putting her makeup on while looking for her shoes. And his dad still had half of his face covered in shaving cream while trying to look for the car keys.

"We are leaving soon Ned. We'll get breakfast at the station." His dad said without even looking at him.

"Mr. Mosely told us to be at the station at 6:30. They will take us to the place from there." His mom said.

The police station was less than 10 minutes away so Ned wasn't worried about the time. He had more important things to worry about. So meanwhile he was waiting for his parents, he stepped out to his backyard for a moment. The sun was out shining brightly and there was a nice breeze going. He wanted to collect his thoughts before he left. So he sat on his back steps, and took in the scenery. _Well, I don't really know what to think right now. I'm about to go risk my life to save the girl I love. What would anyone think if they knew that was going to happen? I have been training my butt off this whole week. I hope it pays off._

"Ned come on, were going!" his mom yelled from inside. Ned stood up and went to the car. On the way there, the car was filled with silence. Everyone had their own thoughts swimming in their minds. His mother broke the silence and said,

"Ned, I know you must be pretty nervous right now. But I just want to say, be careful." She said.

"Yes son, please be cautious when you go in there." His dad said.

"I will, don't worry." Ned said.

"And don't do anything stupid." His mom said.

"I won't." Ned answered

"Well knowing you, we're just saying that ahead of time." His dad said. Ned just smirked.

* * *

**Same time, with the kidnappers – **

Moze was awakened by the sound of a car engine. Nate drove the van into the warehouse. Gavin was directing him where to park the van. Lee was by the table where there was tons of ammunition. He was loading his gun when Gavin came over to him. He chuckled when he saw his gun.

"What?" Lee asked

"You're still using a Colt?" Gavin asked while pointing to the hand gun.

"Yea." Lee answered

"Well I don't have to use a Colt, because I have a Glock." He said taking the gun out and showed him.

"How did you get that! Mostly cops use those." Lee asked

"I got it from… someone. It's better than _that._" he said pointing to the Colt with his eyes. Gavin then walked away and Lee starred at his gun awkwardly. Moze was still tied up in the chair when Gavin came over.

"I hope you're ready for today. You better wish they do what I say." He said passing by Moze. She couldn't say anything smart back because her mouth was taped shut. Moze looked out the window that was high up and noticed that it was looking like it was going to rain.

* * *

**6:26 am. With Ned - **

They arrived at the station and Ned was already feeling nervous. _It looks like it's going to rain now. That's weird, it was so sunny earlier. _Ned took that as a bad sign. When they got inside of the station, there were people everywhere. Swat guys were swarming to get ready. They were putting on their bullet proof vests and loading their rifles. Ned spotted Agent Landers and Agent Cermack surrounded by lots of FBI agents. They were telling them where to take their positions.

"I'll go find some doughnuts." Ned's dad said walking away. Ned saw Cookie across the room and waved at him. Cookie noticed and walked over. Ned's mom wandered off to talk to Cookie's mom.

"Hey Ned." He said

"Hey, so um…are you nervous?" Ned asked

"More then you could imagine. You?" he said

"I'm practically shaking." Ned answered. Suddenly, Mr. Mosely saw them and came over.

"Hello guys." He said with a cup of coffee in his hands. The suit he was wearing was all wrinkled and his tie was messily made. His hair was a mess, and it looks like he hasn't slept in days. He was also sweating a lot. He was clearly worse than Ned and Cookie.

"Mr. Mosely! Are you okay!" Ned asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me guys, I'll be fine. But right now, let's just get you guys ready. Follow me." He said. They went over to the group of agents that were huddled around listening to the instructions.

"Good, you're here." Agent Landers said. He reached over and grabbed 2 ear pieces.

"You guys will be wearing these." He said as he put them down.

"Now take a look here." Agent Cermack said as Ned, Cookie, and Mr. Mosely leaned in closer.

"Ned and Simon, when you two go in, give them the case that has the fake in it and acquire Jennifer. That is your main objective. Make sure they give her to you before or at the same time as you give them the painting. Don't give him the painting if he doesn't give you her. We don't want him to leave with the fake and with Jennifer." He said

"Of course." Ned said.

"Are we going to wear bullet proof vests?" Cookie asked agent Landers

"No." he said simply

"What!" Cookie and Ned both exclaimed

"Why not!" Ned asked.

"The vests are bulky. If they see you're wearing them, they might freak and back out." Agent Landers replied.

"You're making us go in there unprotected! They have guns!That will make it more dangerous for us! You might send us to our deaths!" Ned yelled. By now, Cookie, Mr. Mosely, and some FBI agents, were trying to hold Ned back as he continued ranting.

"Do you even care!" Ned asked. Agent Landers just stared at him fiercely with a vicious gaze, clearly not fazed by what Ned said.

"Ned just stop talking, you can't say those kinds of things to a guy with his authority. Just relax." Mr. Mosely whispered to Ned. He realized he was right and calmed down. The men released him and stood close to him just in case. Ned gave Agent Landers a look and walked away towards his parents. They were standing a little ways off and saw everything that happened.

"Okay, let's continue." Agent Landers said as they all got back to what they were doing.

"You okay?" his mom asked softly.

"Yea. I'm fine." Ned lied. Cookie came over as well along with Mr. Mosely.

"Well, you won't go totally unprotected. Remember what I told you guys in the car?" Mr. Mosely asked Ned and Cookie.

"Yea." Ned said and Cookie nodded.

"I'll give them to you when we get there." He said. They both nodded.

"Alright, let's mount up! Let's go!" Agent Landers said as they finished the briefing. Everyone hurried to get their equipment and get outside to the cars.

"We better get going." Ned's dad said.

"You should use the restroom before we leave Neddy." His mom suggested.

"Yea, I should." Ned said as he went to the restroom. Everyone was waiting for him so they can leave. After Ned finished doing his business, he took one last look in the mirror. _Well, this is it. This is our chance. _

"Moze, I'm coming." Ned said as he left the restroom and off to save Moze.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Btw – Thanks to ****SoulofRepose****, ****Stormheart13****, ****DecemberSaturdayfan****, and ****lonerwolf1**** for encouraging me to continue this story. I really appreciate you guys sticking with me so far! Thanks so much! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know everyone is dying for this chapter so here it is! I really worked hard on this so I hope u enjoy it! I'm not sure what the container that holds posters or paintings are called but if you saw the movie **_**National Treasure**_**, the container thing they had the Declaration of Independence in is what I mean. Thank you ****Stormheart13**** for some of the fight scene ideas!**

* * *

**Friday, 7am – **

Ned had every possible thought going through his head at that moment. He was in the back seat of an FBI van heading to the meeting place. Cookie, Mr. Mosely, and a few other agents were with him. About 3 other vans were in front of them and 4 detective cars followed behind the van Ned was in. His parents were in one of the detective cars.

He was looking at the window, watching the rain droplets fall down. It started to rain lightly since he left the station. He never understood why they were so addicting to watch. He watched one droplet very closely. It started at the top then slowly ran down, collecting other tiny droplets. With more drops it collected, they bigger and faster it got. It soon ran down the window quickly and out of Ned's sight.

"We are almost there." Mr. Mosely whispered out loud to Ned and Cookie. The closer they were to getting there, the more Ned's hands got sweatier. He had to keep wiping them on his pants. The neighborhood they were in didn't have houses. It just had industrial factories and buildings. It would be pretty creepy being there at night. A perfect area for someone to be held hostage.

* * *

**With the kidnappers – **

"Lee, go up to the roof with the binoculars and tell me when they're coming." Gavin told him. Nate nodded and went up the stairs that led to the roof.

"Are you sure the van works?" Gavin asked Nate

"It did have some trouble starting but I fixed it." Nate said proudly.

"You better hope it's fixed, that's our escape." Gavin said. He then walked over to the tied up Moze and moved her and her chair to the center of the room under the spotlight.

"Gosh you are heavier than I thought. You must play sports or something." Gavin said to Moze. Although she couldn't say anything back since tap was covering her mouth.

"I'm exchanging the ropes for handcuffs so when I untie you, don't try anything stupid. Is that clear?" he asked her. Moze nodded.

"Good." He said as he untied Moze. She still stayed seated as he took off the ropes and handcuffed her to the chair. Moze knew it was pointless trying to run since he would catch her anyways. The thing to do right now is to keep the status quo.

"Handcuffs are easier to deal with then complicated ropes." He said to her with a smirk.

"They're coming!" Nate yelled from the roof.

"How far!" Gavin yelled

"About 3 blocks!" he replied

"Load your weapons and hide!" Gavin yelled to Lee and Nate. Gavin then ran off into the dark somewhere. Nate ran by Moze the same way Gavin went and he tripped over an empty can that was lying on the floor.

"You idiot, hurry up and get over here." Gavin said from somewhere in the dark. Nate got up and went over by where Gavin's voice was. Moze looked at the door in front of her and thought, _well, this is it. Ned, please be careful!_

* * *

**Back with Ned -**

An agent in the passenger seat pointed to a warehouse in the distance. Ned couldn't hear what he said but he knew that it was the place to meet the kidnappers. He looked over to Mr. Mosely and he nodded at Ned. The van neared the warehouse and all the agents jumped out of the van. Ned, Cookie, and Mr. Mosely unbuckled their seat belts and stepped out into the rain. He starred up at the warehouse and he suddenly felt a chill. The rain picked up and was now beating and Ned didn't have an umbrella. Trying to stay dry was the last thing on everyone's mind. There were swat guys running around to get to their positions when Agent Cermack came into view.

"Men, Get into positions! Snipers, Get to the rooftops! Double time! Let's go!" he yelled. The sound of the rain was making it harder for everyone to hear so he had to yell the commands.

"Mr. Bigby, Mr. Cook, follow me." Agent Cermack said as he grabbed both of their arms and led them to another van. This van had their windows covered up and the windshields tinted black. When Agent Cermack opened the van door, a whole bunch of screens and computers were lined up against the van's walls. Two men were inside watching the screens.

"Hey, hand me two earpieces." He asked one of the guys. They were really small, about 4cm big.

"Put these on inside your ear. You will be able to hear everything we say to you." He told Ned and Cookie. When they put them in, Agent Cermack took out his radio and said,

"Can you hear me?" he asked into the radio.

"Yea, I can hear." Ned said

"Me too." Cookie said.

"Good. Okay you know what to do so just give us a few minutes to get ready. We'll let you know when it's time." Agent Cermack said as he ran off to give more orders.

"Guys." Mr. Mosely said running over to them.

"Come with me, I got to give you your protection." He said emphasizing "protection." They followed him behind the van and away from anyone's sight.

"Strap these under your light jackets." He said handing them 2 holsters that went across your shoulder. Ned and Cookie put them on.

"Now, put these in your holsters." He said handing then 2 Glocks. Ned and Cookie hesitated before reaching for them. Ned felt something when he touched the gun. _This time, I won't be shooting this gun at paper targets. This is the real deal. _They put them in their holsters and came back from behind the van.

"Hey! It's time! Get over here!" Agent Cermack yelled to Ned and Cookie. Ned's parents quickly rushed over to Ned.

"Honey you be careful alright!" his mom said as she gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Ok mom." He said

"Be careful son." His father said as he also crushed Ned in a hug.

"I will dad." He said. Ned and Cookie then went over to Agent Cermack.

"Ok, remember, the snipers will be watching every move so don't worry. Remember everything we told you. Don't hand over the painting if they're not handing over the girl." He said. Ned and Cookie nodded.

"You're going to need this." Ned turned around to the sound of the deep voice and saw Agent Landers. In his hand was poster container that held the Wild Boy fake. Ned took the container and put the strap on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Ned said.

"Sorry about earlier." Ned said.

"Forget it." Agent Landers said quickly and seriously.

"Just go in there and get your girl." He said walking away.

"HOW DOES EVERYBODY KNOW THAT!" Ned yelled.

"Come on Ned, how can anybody _not_ know that." Cookie stated.

"Come on guys get in there!" Agent Cermack yelled over Ned and Cookie's earpiece and out loud. They flinched at the loudness in their ears and gave each other a nod and walked towards the warehouse doors. All Ned could hear at that moment was the sound of the rain beating down. He looked up at the tall warehouse with Cookie at his side and thought, _This is it! Wow, how many times have I said that? But this is really it now. I have to be brave. I have to be courageous. I have to be fearless! For Moze! _Ned put his hand on his jacket to feel for his gun and took a brave step forward. Ned opened the big door and went inside. Cookie followed behind him.

When Cookie closed the door, it was all dark, except for a light far in the distance. It looked like a spotlight that hung from the ceiling. Ned and Cookie started walking slowly towards the light. _It looks like something is under the light. _Ned looked at Cookie who seemed to notice the same thing._ What is that? _As they got closer, they finally saw what it was.

"Moze!" Ned yelled.

"Med! Ookie!" Moze mumbled. She couldn't talk very well since she had tape on her mouth. They stepped under another spotlight a little ways away from her. Ned was about to run up to her but Cookie pulled him back.

"It's not that easy!" he told him.

"He's right, it's not." A voice said. Ned and Cookie looked around to see who it was but couldn't find him. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the dark and stood next to Moze.

"The guy from the video." Ned whispered to Cookie.

"Duh." Cookie whispered back. Then, two other figures came out from the dark and stood next to Moze as well.

"And those two are the guys that kidnapped Moze!" Ned whispered loudly to Cookie.

"Again, duh. I don't see how you're surprised by all this." Cookie whispered back. Ned gave Cookie a look but he didn't seem to see it. "You have…something I want." Gavin said to them slowly.

"It's right here!" Ned held the container that held the Wild Boy in it.

"Good. Now, hand it over." Gavin commanded.

"_**Don't give him the painting without the girl." **_Agent Cermack reminded in Ned's and Cookie's earpiece.

"Moze first!" Ned yelled.

"Fine. We will exchange at the same time." Gavin said.

"Hey." Nate whispered to Gavin.

"What if it's a fake? We can't give her to them without looking at it first." He told him

"That's why you are going to escort her over there slowly. He will give me painting and I'll look at it. Meanwhile, you're still walking over there. If I say it's not real, you bring her back." Gavin whispered to Nate.

"Ok, one of my men will bring her to you, and when she's half way there, you slide the container over here. We have a deal?" Gavin said loudly to Ned and Cookie.

"_**That's fine. Agree with him." **_Agent Cermack told them.

"Deal." Ned replied.

"Unhand cuff her from the chair. But put them back on her wrists." Gavin commanded Nate. He unhand cuffed Moze and started walking her towards Ned and Cookie slowly. When he got about half way there, he stopped.

"Now, the painting." Gavin said. Ned then slid the container across the room and over to Gavin. He caught it with his foot and opened it. Nate continued walking slowly.

"Hand me the magnifier." He told Lee. He then handed him the glass and Gavin started to unroll the painting.

"What's he doing?" Ned whispered to Cookie.

"He's checking it out! What if he notices!" Cookie whispered.

"He won't! He can't! Nobody can tell the difference!" Ned assured. But the more Gavin examined the painting, the more Ned got nervous. Sweat started to leak from Ned's hands again, and also from his face. He shifted from foot to foot, anxious for what would happen next. Gavin then suddenly looked up and ripped the painting in two.

"It's fake!" Gavin yelled. Nate immediately pulled Moze back. She tried to get free but Nate was too strong.

"No!" Ned and Cookie yelled to themselves. Gavin then quickly and angrily took out his pistol and aimed it at Ned and Cookie.

"MOVE!" Ned yelled as he pushed Cookie to the side and behind some tall crates.

"AHHHHHHH!" Cookie yelled his trademark girl scream. Gavin emptied his mag in anger and if Ned didn't move Cookie, he would have been Swiss cheese.

"Put the girl in the van, we are getting out of here!" Gavin yelled to Nate.

"Close the windows! Lock the doors!" Gavin commanded Lee. Lee grabbed the remote from a table and pressed a button. Suddenly, steel plates covered the windows, and the doors locked shut.

"_**Sir, I have no visual! Steel is covering the windows! I repeat I have no visual!" **_the sniper yelled over the radio to Agent Cermack. In anger, Agent Cermack threw down his radio.

"NO!" he yelled. Get in there!" he yelled to his men. But when they tried to open the doors, they were locked with steel.

"It won't open!" one officer yelled.

"Well get it open!" he yelled at them.

"Try calling to the boys over their earpiece!" Agent Landers suggested as he handed him his radio.

"What's going on!Cookie yelled to Ned.

"_**N-d…What...ish…pshhhh…." **_their earpieces went static.

"Why can't I hear them!" Agent Cermack yelled to one of the guys in the van.

"The electronic that closed the windows and doors is using a lot of energy. It's interfering with the radio waves and causing static." He said.

"We have to get in there somehow! Men, make sure the whole building is surrounded!" he yelled to his men.

"Hey! Why aren't those windows shut?" Gavin yelled to Lee while pointing to some windows on the ceiling.

"I don't know, they might have malfunctioned!" Lee replied. Gavin growled. Nate had Moze now in the backseat of the van and was now trying to start the car but it wasn't starting.

"I thought you fixed it!" Gavin yelled to Nate.

"I thought I did!" he replied.

"Just start it! And hurry up! We don't have time!" He yelled.

"Cookie, we have no choice, we have to fight." Ned told Cookie. They were still hiding behind the crates.

"How?" Cookie asked.

"Ok, this is what we are going to do. Use your gun and shoot in their direction so they get distracted. Shot away from the van so you don't accidently hit Moze. While you do that, I'll go around and try to sneak up on them." Ned said.

"Shoot slowly so you don't run out of ammo so quick. Shoot once in a while, not rapidly." Ned said

"Um, ok!" Cookie said nervously.

"Good, now start shooting!" Ned said as he went around the crates and went on the side by the wall. Crates and boxes were covering him. Cookie shot one shot in their direction.

"What! They have weapons! "Gavin asked himself as he took cover behind a crate. The van was a few feet from Gavin and Nate was still trying to start it. Lee also took cover behind it. Gavin took a peak towards Cookie and saw movement behind some other boxes close by.

"They're trying to trick us. Go take care of him." Gavin whispered to Lee as he walked to the other side of the crate. Gavin also started firing at Cookie. _Man I hope they don't see me! _Ned thought.

One of the bullets Cookie fired bounced off of a railing and hit the window on the ceiling. The glass broke and fell down towards the ground of the warehouse. Everyone had to cover themselves from the falling glass. Rain also started to fall through the window and into the building. _It's raining __inside__! Now it's going to be harder for me to see! _Ned thought. Thunder roared and lightning light up the warehouse. _What was that? I thought I saw something when the lightning flashed. _Ned was now soaking wet from head to toe. Everything in that building was wet and slippery. Ned took out his gun from his jacket, hugged the wall of the crate, and kept moving. He had his gun aimed upwards and his eyes in its sights.

As he passed a crate, an arm swung down and slammed his gun from his hand. Ned jumped back instantly and saw Lee's face in the lightning flash. Ned backed up against the wall and thought,_ I know better than to attack first. You're going to have to make the first move_. Lee moved forward quickly and Ned jumped to the left. He smacked right into the wall and Ned grabbed him and delivered hard knee kicks to his stomach. Lee then grabbed Ned's legs and dragged him down. He gave Ned powerful punches to his face and stomach. Ned heard the sound of an engine, and knew he had to hurry.

"I started the van boss!" Nate yelled to Gavin who was still shooting at Cookie.

"Alright let's go!" Gavin said hopping into the vehicle.

"What about Lee?" Nate asked

"Forget him! We have to go!" Gavin replied

"We can't just leave him!" Nate argued

"Yes we can let's go!" Gavin yelled

"But-"

"Drive! We don't have much time!" Gavin exclaimed.

Ned was able to kick him off and get back up. Lee then put his hands on Ned's neck in attempt to block his airway. But Ned put his fingers in between Lee's thumbs and ripped his hands off of him (a technique Mr. Mosely showed him) and elbowed Lee hard in the face. Blood trickled down from Lee's forehead. Ned punched him several times and gave a him a roundhouse kick to his ribs. Ned knew that you should never stop hitting your opponent until you know they're not going to hit you back anymore. And in this case, Ned wanted Lee to be completely unconscious. Lee winced in pain, but it didn't stop him from kneeing Ned hard right in a place that was sure to put him down. Right in the groin. Ned couldn't help but drop to the ground. Lee snickered and bent down slowly in pain and picked up Ned's gun. _No! Ughhh GET UP! _Ned thought to himself. Lee came closer to Ned and aimed the gun at him. _GET UP! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU AND THEY'RE GOING TO ESCAPE WITH MOZE! _Ned still laid on his back in pain and looked up at what he thought would be his last sight. He closed his eyes and waited for the trigger to be pulled. A shot was heard….but Ned didn't feel a thing. _Huh? What? I heard a…_ When Ned opened his eyes, he saw Lee standing in front of him with blood running down his mouth. He slumped forward and fell to the ground. _What happened! I didn't shoot him, that's for sure. So who did? _He then saw a figure holding a gun behind where Lee was. When that figure came into the light, Ned's eyes widened when he saw….Cookie! Ned was so relieved that he could literally cry.

"You ok!" Cookie asked Ned and helped him slowly up to his feet.

"I'm fine! Thanks Cookie! You really saved me! If you didn't come, I wouldn't have survived!" Ned said.

"No problem." Cookie said.

Nate pressed the accelerator and Gavin unlocked the doors with the remote. The van busted through the warehouse doors and hit some officers that were surrounding the place while speeding off.

"Nooo! " Ned yelled as he picked up his gun and ran through the hole the van left in the door despite the immense pain that came from where Lee delivered a deadly blow. He stopped when he reached outside. The van was already too far away. Agents aimed up their guns towards the speeding vehicle but Ned put an agent's arm down and said,

"Don't shoot! Moze is in there!"

"Hold your fire!" Agent Cermack said coming from around the building. _I can't believe I missed my chance. I failed! _Ned stood there frozen in the rain as he thought this.

* * *

**A/N: Well I ended this chapter in sort of a cliffhanger like! Sorry! I would have put more but there are already too many words then I usually put in a chapter! I bet some of you thought chapter 12 was the end huh? Ned and Cookie meet up with the kidnappers and they save Moze somehow. Hahaha nope! It's not that easy! HA! We are just getting started! Chapter 13 coming soon to a computer near you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well, here is chapter 13! Now you get to find out what happened to Ned! :D YAY! As Squidward told Spongebob, "Well, here you go…" LOL I still love Spongebob even though my mom says I'm too old for it! Well anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

_No, no, no, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen! We were supposed to get Moze back, not let them escape! We underestimated them. _Ned thought as he saw the van's back lights fade into the distance. He was soaking wet but he could care less about the rain. Officers and agents scrambled around to get into their vehicles and pursue the van. Government vehicles and police cars joined in the chase to stop the van. Ned was snapped out of his thoughts when a car passed by him and splashed him with mud. Before Ned was able to recollect himself, Mr. Mosely stopped by Ned in his car and also splashed mud on him.

"Get in!" he told him. Ned did as he was told and Mr. Mosely gunned it and took off to join the others.

"_**Vehicle in pursuit, all units respond. I repeat, all units respond. Going North on Waveland Avenue at about 71 miles per hour. Gray van with covered windows. No license plates." **_Agent Cermack said on the radio.

"What happened back there?" Mr. Mosely asked Ned as he tried to catch to catch up to the others.

"He found out it was fake! He took out a magnifying glass and looked at it! I thought they said you can't see it with the naked idea?" Ned asked

"That's what I thought! I guess this guy really studied the painting. Makes sense." He replied. They finally caught up to the chase and they were driving in the back of the pack.

"Man we left Lee!" Nate yelled

"He would have been a hindrance to wait for! We didn't have time! Now pay attention to the road because it's raining and the ground is slippery." Gavin said. Nate face turned into a pout and he continued to drive.

"Ugghh! We have company!" Gavin said as he looked at the side view mirrors.

"Lose them." He said lastly. Nate just nodded.

"I could have stopped them! I had time!" Ned said with a head shake. He was really disappointed with himself.

"It's ok. You tried. Accept it and keep going forward." He said

"Yea." Ned replied.

"**Request for a PIT sir." **An officer said on the radio.

"What's that?" Ned asked

"It's a cop maneuver. In the pursuit of a high speeding vehicle, a cop would put his car's bumper right on their bumper and turn which causes the criminal's car to spin and skid to a halt. It's a safe and effective move to stop a car chase quickly." He replied.

"**Request granted." **Agent Cermack replied

"**10-4" **the officer replied. The officer's police car then moved closer to the van and touched its back bumper.

"Speed up!" Gavin yelled to Nate.

"Is he crazy! With that speed, the car is going to slide and crash!" Agent Cermack said to his driver.

"**I can't get a clear shot! He's avoiding me!" **the officer said

"They're trying to do that move that turns a car!" Nate said to Gavin

"I know that's why we stay ahead of them." Gavin replied. The rain now picked up and was now really beating down. Ned looked through his passenger side window and saw a sign that said "Draw Bridge ahead". _I have a bad feeling about this. _He thought.

"I can hardly see a thing! The rain is really coming down! Even the wipers can't hold it back!" Nate told Gavin.

"Oh stop complaining!" he replied. Nate tried his hardest to see through the windshield. Suddenly, Nate spotted something like a wall going up in the distance. He couldn't really tell but he knew it wasn't good because it was in the road.

"Hey! What is that!" he asked Gavin.

"What's what?" He said as he squinted his eyes trying to see what Nate was yelling about. When he finally was able to peer through the rain, his eyes widened as he realized what is was.

"It-it's a…a drawbridge!" he yelled while freaking out.

"And it's going up!" Nate yelled. Moze's eyes widened as well as she heard them talk from the backseat.

"**Sir! There is a drawbridge ahead of us! And it's opening up for a boat!" **an officer said

"**Good! Now he has no choice but to stop!" **Agent Cermack said. Ned was now in full on panic mode. He looked at Mr. Mosely when they said this and he looked over as well. They didn't have to say anything to know that this wasn't going to end well. _Oh this is bad! Real bad!_

"What are we going to do!" Nate asked

"Uhh…" Gavin said while looking back through the side view mirrors panicking. The FBI were still on their tail.

"Speed up." He said

"WHAT!" Nate replied.

"We're going to jump it so speed up or we'll never make it!" Gavin yelled.

"But we won't make it!" Nate argued. The bridge drew near.

"Do it!" Gavin yelled

"Bu-"before Nate could finish, Gavin pressed his foot on the accelerator. The van sped up and was coming near to the bridge.

"AHHHHHHH!" Nate screamed as they were coming closer to the jump.

"**They're going to jump it! They're going to jump it!" **the officer yelled.

"**They're going to what!" **Agent Cermack asked

"They're going to what!" Ned and Mr. Mosely asked each other at the same time.

"AHHHHHHH!" Nate was still screaming. Gavin still had his foot on the accelerator. The bridge came nearer and nearer. Then suddenly, the van was in the air! They were jumping the bridge! The FBI cars that were chasing them had to skid to a halt and bashed into each other as they were at the foot of the raised bridge. After a big bash in with another car, Ned saw the van in the air but his view was suddenly blocked.

The van was in mid air and Gavin wasn't sure if they would make it. They were coming closer to the other side. Nate was still screaming, Moze was screaming through the tape, and Gavin was clenching his teeth. Then, wheels touched ground! They made it! Gavin, relieved, took his foot off the pedal and gave a big sigh. Ned and all the agents were standing at the rail by the bridge and looking at the van drive off in the distance. _NO! They escaped! _He then took a rock that was by his foot and threw it angrily into the water. Mr. Mosely, Cookie, Agent Cermack, Agent Landers, and all the other agents stood silently as Ned vented his anger. They all felt bad that they weren't able to save Moze. Since it was raining, they didn't notice that a tears rolled down Ned's face.

"AHHHHHHH!" Nate was still screaming even though they were on the ground. Gavin looked over to him and hit him on the shoulder.

"Shut up! Were fine now!" he said. Nate stopped screaming and also sighed in relief.

"I need to change my pants." Nate said. Gavin gave him a disgusted look and checked the mirrors.

"Were safe now. Get to the safe house on Wellington Street. That's our new place for now." He said. Moze's face was completely flushed and she felt like passing out. She almost had a heart attack back there.

"Let's get back to the station." Mr. Mosely said sadly as he broke the silence. He took Ned by the shoulder and led him away from the railing. Everyone else followed.

* * *

**A/N: HA! I told you it's not the end! Well I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter! Please give me some time to finish chapter 14 because I'm at a loss! I know what the chapters after that is going to be about it's just that I have a gap to fill and I don't know how to fill it yet. So please stick with me and I promise to finish this story! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am so so sorry this chapter took long but I was busy with school! Please forgiveth me! Well I figured out what to do with this chapter, so here it is! For information regarding any of my stories like if I'm done typing it or I'm stuck, just visit my profile and there at the top in italics, in bold, and underlined is the info. This story is getting good and there are more chapters to come! Enjoy!**

* * *

The ride to the station wasn't a pleasant one. Ned and Mr. Mosely stayed quiet the whole time there. Ned was starring at the window watching the parked cars go by. His arm was on the little cushion part of the door that comes out a little under the window with his hand holding his head up. If anyone didn't know what happened, they would have thought that Ned looked bored out of his mind. But that wasn't the case. _I'm never getting Moze back. They will never say yes to another offer because they won't trust us now. Why couldn't we just give them the real painting! I don't care how much it cost! Moze is worth way more than that to me! And if we did, Moze would be here right now and not with the kidnappers! I'll never get her back as long as the FBI is running this. Unless…_

"We're here." Mr. Mosely said blankly. The rain had stopped pouring a while ago but it was still dark. Ned and Mr. Mosely got out of the car and headed to the parking lot. Ned's parents were waiting for him by the car.

"I'm sorry son." Ned's dad told him as they reached the car. Ned didn't respond, he just opened the door and sat inside the vehicle waiting to leave. Since Ned didn't want to talk, Mr. Mosely told his parents to tell Ned to come to the station tomorrow. They waved him goodbye and also got into the car.

When Ned got into the driveway, he was the first one out of the car and immediately ran into the house. He closed the door to his room and locked it. He didn't feel like making conversation or seeing anyone, he just wanted to be alone. _What am I suppose to do now? _Ned thought. He felt completely lost without Moze. She was like his life source and without her, he didn't feel alive. He was never away from her for this long. He collapsed on his bed and starred off into space. It was about 4:00 pm. He had no idea how it got so late, but at this point, he didn't care. His eye lids were slowly falling down. He was extremely tired from the day and fell right to sleep.

* * *

**5:00 pm – **

Nate and Gavin have been driving for awhile now and were almost arriving at the new safe house. Gavin looked over his shoulder and turned to Nate and said,

"I think our bumper is messed up. Pull over and take a look." Gavin said. Nate pulled to the side and got out. Gavin quickly locked the door and sat down in the driver's seat. Moze looked at him suspiciously. Nate heard the van lock and ran back to the door. He tried to open it but no luck. Gavin pulled down the window an inch and said,

"You're no use to me now. Plus I don't want to split the money with you when I get the painting. So good bye!" Gavin said as he sped off.

"Hey! I left my change of pants in the van!" Nate yelled as Gavin left him in the dust. Gavin laughed sinisterly as he looked back at Nate in the mirror.

"Good thing Lee is gone. Saves me the trouble of getting rid of him myself." Gavin said to Moze while keeping his eyes on the road. _This guy is insane! How could he do that to his friend?_ Moze thought.

"They were stupid for thinking that I was actually going to split the money with them. Ha!" he said. He looked back at Moze through the mirror and said,

"Your friends don't know who they're up against. Oh I can't wait until he gives me my money! Hahahaha!" Gavin was looking pretty insane right now. _He? Who is he talking about? I think Ned and Cookie are going to have a tougher time saving me this time. _The ride to the new safe house was interesting. The neighborhoods he was driving through were not exactly the "friendly" type. Gavin then pulled into the drive way of a big, old, deserted apartment building. The windows were dirty, paint was chipping, and it was in desperate need of repairs.

Gavin got out and opened the back doors of the van. He took Moze by the arm and brought her to the apartment entrance. Her mouth was still taped shut and her hands were still cuffed. He took out a key and put it in the lock. When the door opened, there were metal staircases that led upstairs. Beyond the staircase was a big empty room with a few pillars holding it up. There were no walls that divided rooms, only the walls that divided the outside and the inside. Gavin pulled Moze towards the staircase and made her walk upstairs. When she reached the top, everything looked the same like the first floor but this time there was some furniture. A little TV, a table, couple chairs, and an abandoned Chinese food box on the floor were the only things occupying space. _Yep. This is definitely the safe house._ Moze thought. The ceiling had windows that were similar to the warehouse. It was still big and spacious though_._

He took me over to a pillar and unhand cuffed me. He took my hands and put them around the pillar so my back was on it and put the handcuffs on again. _Great. What if I'm itchy? _

"Now I got to make a call so be quiet. Oh yea, you can't talk anyways! HAHA!" Gavin exclaimed. _Weirdo. _Gavin walked away a little and took out his cell phone and dialed a number. A few moments of silence in between Gavin's sentences. "Hey." "Yea we're here." "You were right then." "I dumped him on the way over here." "He's serves no purpose now." "Do you have his number?" "Great." Gavin walked over to the table and grabbed a pen and paper. He recited the numbers as he heard them and Moze noticed that it was Ned's number. "You shouldn't be that confident. He might not even take the risk of stealing it. If he does I'll be surprised then. Even if we have the girl he loves." _Girl he loves! What! Are they talking about Ned! _"Yes I will be watching the news then." "Ok bye." Gavin said as he hung up. He looked back at Moze and said, "Your friend must like to take risks, because I think he's going to take a big one really soon."

* * *

**A/N – Again! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! But now I have the story where I want it so I'm good. The thing is just typing it and with school going on it's tough to find the time. But like I said before, I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! I have seen too many people do that and I will not do the same. You have my word. So I hope you enjoy this story and I'll try to type the next chapter as soon as possible! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was sort of short, but now I go the story where I want it so it should be fine from here on out. I don't always have time to write so please be patient and I'll make this story awesome!**

**7 am Saturday – **

Ned woke up to a bright gold light shining in his eyes. After a few eyes rubs, he realized that it was just the sun. He felt weird in some way. That's when he also realized that he wasn't fully on his bed. His upper body was hanging off the foot of the bed while his legs were still on the bed. _Huh? Ok. That's a bit weird. How did I get into that position? How long was I out? _He thought. Ned brushed the questions from his mind and slowly got up.

He left his room and made his way to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed that he still had his clothes on from yesterday. They were still slightly wet from the rain. He cringed as the memories from the day before flew through his mind. Ned grabbed a small towel from a nearby rack, put some water on it, and washed his face.

After he did his business, he looked at himself in the mirror again. He felt off again. Ned knew instantly why, because Moze wasn't around. Now he felt like doing nothing but crawling right back to bed and never come out. When he exited the bathroom, he almost collided with his mom.

"Oh! Ned, I didn't know you were awake. Um…so, how do you feel?" she asked hesitantly.

''I don't know anymore." He said while keeping his head down.

", um, wanted you to come to the station sometime today." She said. Ned sighed sadly and said,

"I guess." He said as he walked slowly back to his room with his head down. Ned changed into dry clothes and sat down on his computer chair. He peered through his window to look at Moze's window. Of course she wasn't there, but Ned still held a tiny bit of hope in his heart that she would be. Ned gave another sigh.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Ned said as he got up from his chair. He walked downstairs and took the car keys from the counter. He was going to ask his parents for a ride but he just felt like being alone. Plus, Ned was a senior so he already knew how to drive.

"I'm going to the station mom!" he yelled before opening the front door.

"Ok! Buckle up!" she yelled from an unknown room. Ned opened the garage to reveal two vehicles, an old Jeep Cherokee and a newer looking Chevy truck. Ned unlocked the door to the jeep, sat in the driver's seat, and put his seat belt on. His parents passed down that car to him last year when they got the truck but he didn't always use it. Ned drove out of the garage and onto the street. Since it was Saturday, traffic was a pain. _Why did I go down this street? _Ned thought. He turned on the radio mean while he was waiting in at a red light. That didn't help him at all because most of the songs were about love, and when Ned thought of love, he thought of Moze. He sighed harshly and turned off the radio.

About twenty minutes later, Ned finally arrived at the station. He knocked several times on Mr. Mosely's door before he heard him say,

"Come in."

When Ned opened the door, a bright yellow light shined in his eyes. He had to shield them with his hands. When he was able to see, he saw Mr. Mosley standing in front of his window with his back turned to Ned. The bright light came from the sun that was peeking through the opened blinds. Ned sat down in the seat in front of him and saw that on his desk were hundreds of files and papers scattered around. Some on his desk and some on the floor entirely across the room. When Mr. Mosely turned around to face him, he looked as disheveled as he has ever seen him. His hair was messed up, his shirt was not tucked and wrinkled, bags under his eyes, and he was somehow missing a shoe.

"Hey Ned." He said. He sounded exhausted.

"Hey. Are you uh, ok?" _Stupid! That's a dumb question! Of course he's not ok! And I'm pretty sure I'm not either._

"I'm trying to get by." He said as he sat down on his chair across from Ned.

"Why do you have lots of papers on your desk, and everywhere else?" Ned asked.

"Oh these?" he said as he lifted one of the files.

"They're just some cold cases that I'm trying to solve." Ned just nodded.

"Work keeps my mind off of things. I wish that was the way for my wife though. She's at home crying her poor heart out. She locks herself in the bedroom and will only come outside to buy more tissues." He said.

"What's the FBI planning to do now?" Ned asked.

"They're not planning anything right now." Mr. Mosely said as he tweaked with a button on his shirt.

"What! Aren't they going to do something! Moze is still out there!" Ned said as he jumped up in his chair.

"They said they need more time to think of a new plan. So the mission is on hold for now." Mr. Mosely said while avoiding eye contact with Ned.

"Can't we do something!" Ned said still on his feet.

"We can't, it's out of our hands." He replied.

"Why can't we just give them the Wild Boy! Who cares about it! Moze is more important!" Ned yelled. By now, lots of policemen were huddled outside of Mr. Mosely's office door trying to hear what was going on.

"Gavin Lerwick is a dangerous man! Imagine if he had millions of dollars! There could be no telling what he would do! I want my daughter back too as much as you do but right now, I can't do a thing!" he yelled as he threw his arms up.

"Well maybe someone should."

That's all Ned said as he turned around and opened the door. When he did, Ned jumped back as five guys fell forward onto the floor. He just ignored them and jumped over the pile of men and walked away. Mr. Mosely just sighed and told them to get back to work.

Ned opened his car door harshly and jumped in. He started the car and gripped the steering wheel. _I just need to relax. _He thought, trying to slow down his fast beating heart. He reversed out of the parking lot and drove into the street. Ned decided to drive to the park since he just wanted to think right now. He didn't want to go home just yet. As he was driving, he thought for half a second that he saw Moze's name on a billboard. As he looked closely, he realized it was just his imagination.

He arrived at the park and memories of Moze and him playing flooded into his mind. They always came here after school when they were little. Ned strolled slowly down the path watching the scenery around him. He looked up at the sky. _Wha…? Is that Moze's name in the clouds?_ He squinted and realized he was wrong. _That's it. I'm going insane. _

As he kept walking down the road, a hobo neared him. He was wearing old, dirty clothes. He looked to be about sixty years old with gray hair, and looked like he has hasn't shaven in years. And also smelled pretty bad.

"Spare some change?" he said as he held up a cup.

"Uh, sure." Ned said as he took some change from his pocket and put it in.

"Thanks. What's got you so down in the dumps?" the hobo asked.

"Wait let me try to figure it out!" the hobo said quickly. Ned urged him to go on.

"You're pretty young, and nice looking fellow, you don't seem stuck up like some of the people around here. They can't even spare a penny! Can you believe it! Oh sorry, I'm getting off topic. Hmmm… It's about a girl, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yea, I guess you can say that." Ned answered.

"HA! Yes I was right!" the hobo said as he jumped for joy. Ned laughed silently.

"So what's making you sad about this girl?" the man asked.

"Uh, well it's a long story. I'll summarize it for you. I have known her forever, I can't find her, she's in danger, I feel helpless, I like her a lot, and she doesn't know it." Ned answered._ Can't believe I said that to a hobo. Yep it's official, I'm crazy._

"So what are you doing here? Go try to find her." The hobo said.

"But I can't do anything!" Ned said

"Yes you can! You love her don't you? I can tell." He said. _I'm not surprised. Everyone seems to know._

"Yea." He said urging him to keep going.

"If you love someone, you will stop at nothing to help them. So go help her! You can always do something, you just have to have courage. Sometimes you need to risk things to get things." He said.

"You know, I think your right. I'm going to go after her!" After Ned said this he started to run to his car, but he stopped quickly and ran back to the hobo.

"Here." Ned said as he took out his wallet and gave him a ten dollar bill.

"Whoa! No, no, it's fine! My advice is free." He said as he held out the bill so Ned could take it back.

"No, it's fine really, take it." Ned said.

"Thanks so much. I hope everything works out for you." The hobo said.

"Now go get her!" he yelled. Ned said goodbye and ran back to his car. _The longer we wait for the FBI to do something, the less of a chance we have to get her back. Gavin might get frustrated and hurt Moze if we don't hurry up and give him the painting. And since they can't give him another fake one, they have to give him the real one. But I doubt they're going to do that. That only means one thing if I'm going to save Moze….I'm going to steal the Wild Boy._

**A/N: Boy you probably didn't see that one coming did you! Well I out lots of my brain juice into this one, now I have to go get a refill. This story is getting good so you won't want to miss the next chapter! I feel so sinister knowing the end of the story and everyone else doesn't! Do any authors feel that way with their stories? Please review! If you do I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ok I said if you reviewed my last chapter, I would give you a shout out! So here it is! Shout outs -**_**X-File, **_**Stormheart13**_**, lonerwolf1 - **_**Thanks so much you guys for reading my story and sticking with me and having to wait a while for updates! You guys rock! Ok, so here is chapter 16! Hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story so far! For those who didn't know, Ned, Moze and Cookie are in their senior year. That's why Ned can drive. Sorry I didn't mentioned that enough.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's Declassified or any video games or TV shows mentioned. (But oh how I wish I did!)**

**

* * *

**

**Saturday 10AM – **

Moze has been awake for a while now and she had no idea what time it was. Gavin was asleep on the couch some ways away from her. She couldn't stop thinking about Ned and her confused feelings.

_He really tried to save me yesterday. I saw him and that other guy fighting but I couldn't see the whole thing because I was being shoved into a van. He did look like he was trying really hard._ Moze smiled at this.

_I think I…like him. No! I need to stop thinking that! _Moze sighed.

_Oh come on! I can't deny it anymore. But, does he like me? I doubt it! Maybe just as a friend but nothing more. _Moze tilted back her head on the pole and looked at the ceiling.

_What did that Gavin guy mean when he said my friend was going to take a big risk? I'm pretty sure he was talking about Ned, so is Ned going to do something dangerous? Knowing Ned it's probably true. I have no idea where he is but I hope he's ok. Oh how I wish I could see him right now. I don't know if I could ever tell Ned how I feel. Unless there is proof that he likes me too. Maybe I'll get a sign if he does._

_

* * *

_

**10:30AM –**

"Cookie!" Ned said on his cell phone as he started up his car.

"I'm coming over! I need your help." Ned said

"Um sure, but what's going on?" Cookie asked

"I'll explain everything when I get to your house. Just have a blueprint of Huffington Gardens printed out before I get there." He replied.

"Uh ok. See you here."

"Bye." Ned hung up his phone and drove out of the parking lot. His hands started to get sweaty. _Am I insane? I'm going to steal a sixty-five million dollar painting! What if I get caught! I'll go to jail forever! _Ned started to hyperventilate.

_No! I can't do this! Who would listen to a hobo! _He pulled off the road that led to Cookie's house and turned back.

_But, Moze needs me. I can't just let her down. I'm going! _Ned turned his car around again.

_But, jail forever! Forever is a long time! I can't! _Ned turned around once again.

"Oh my gosh! Make up your mind already!" Ned yelled out loud in his car. He pulled into a fast food parking lot and said,

"Ok, make up your mind." He said to himself. After a few seconds of silence,

"But how?" Ned looked around his car and saw a penny on the floor. He picked it up and said,

"I'll flip this penny. Wait, I can't decide something this important with a penny!" He threw the penny away and picked up a random quarter from the floor. Since he couldn't flip it in the car, he got out and stood in the parking lot next to his car.

"This will do. Heads, I go. Tails, I don't." Ned took a deep and flipped it in the air. He let it drop and watched it spin on the ground. The quarter stopped. Ned looked closely at the quarter and said,

"NO WAY! That's…that's…what!" he yelled. It was neither heads nor tails; it was standing on its end.

"That's impossible!" he yelled as a few people walked by him quickly in fear that he was crazy. Ned picked it up and threw it. He walked over to the hood of his car and sat down. What was he going to do now.

He rubbed his hands together and tried to think seriously. It was then that Ned realized that he should step up. _No more second thoughts, no more doubts. It's time to be brave. I'll risk anything for Moze. Why? Because I love her more than anything. I'll more than gladly risk my life._

"Yea." Ned said to himself as he smiled. He got off the hood and got back in the car.

"I'm going."

* * *

**At Cookie's house – **

"Come in buddy." Cookie said as he stepped to the side to let Ned through.

"Hey Cook."

"So why did you want me to print out the blueprints of Huffington Gardens?" he asked as he led him to his room.

Cookie's room like something from a Sci-Fi movie. He had gadgets and other things that Ned was sure that even the government didn't have.

"Well," Ned started as he sat down on a chair. Cookie sat on his bed facing him.

"I have decided to go after Moze myself."

"Uh, now is not the time for jokes Ned. You are kidding right?" Cookie asked

"No." Ned said seriously.

"What? You can't do it alone! Are you crazy!" Cookie yelled

"I know it's a big risk, but I have to try to save her! The FBI are not doing anything right now and if we wait any longer, who knows what will happen to Moze!" Ned said.

"What made you decide to do this?" he asked

"Uh…um…a hobo sort of convinced me." He replied silently, but Cookie still heard it. His eyes widened and said after a few awkward seconds,

"Ned, I think all of this stress is getting to you. You should probably go home and rest buddy." Cookie said cautiously.

"No! I'm not leaving! I need your help!" Ned got up from the chair and got down on his knees and begged.

"Please Cookie! Please! Moze needs me! Just give me the technology and equipment and leave everything to me. You don't need to do anything! If they find out I stole it, I won't tell them you helped me! Please!"

Cookie sat silent for a couple seconds.

"I knew you liked her." Cookie smiled.

"Alright I'll help, but I'll probably hate myself in the morning." Cookie said. Ned smiled and jumped up.

"Thank you Cookie!" he said as he gave him a quick hug.

"So why did you want the blueprint of Huffington Garde- oh Ned, you're not stealing the Wild Boy are you?" Cook asked

"There's no other way!" Ned argued. Cookie sighed loudly and said,

"Maybe I shouldn't have agreed."

"Too late!" Ned said quickly. Cookie shook his head and went to his desk and unrolled the blueprints. When Ned saw it, he was speechless. It was really big. There was so much math put into it that Ned had to look away.

"Gahh!" he yelled

"What?" Cookie asked

"So…many…numbers…brain…not…that…strong!" Ned answered. Cookie rolled his eyes and took out his pencil.

"Hmmm, now I suggest you enter the building through the roof. The entrances will be of course well protected. You will drop into a vent that is located in the bathroom. Get out of there and cautiously make your way to the painting." Cookie grabbed what seemed to be a can of spray paint from his drawer and said,

"Spray this around you so you could see the lasers that should be surrounding the place." He gave the can to Ned and said,

"There is a lot of other stuff but I will be guiding you through each step of them with these." He pulled out two small chips and held them toward Ned.

"These are communicators. They are supposed to stick on the inside of your ear. I'll only help you with getting to the painting. After you leave the building, you're on your own." Cookie said. Ned nodded.

"I'll have a bag of gadgets and stuff you will need to use ready for you tomorrow." He said.

"Ok, I'll come back tomorrow then." He said.

"Hey but what are you going to do after you get the painting? Nobody knows where they took Moze. So how are you supposed to find them?" Cookie asked

"I never thought that far ahead." Ned said

"Figures." Cookie said.

"As long as I have the painting, they will find me." Ned said

"Yea that's true."

Ned turned to leave but he turned back and said,

"Thanks Cookie."

"Hey, you're my best friend." He replied. Ned turned to leave once more but Cookie said,

"Oh and for the record, you are one crazy dude."

Ned smiled.

"And don't expect it to change." Ned said

* * *

With that, he left Cookie's house and returned home. He had lots of things to prepare before he headed off. For one thing, he needed to protect himself for when he will face Gavin again. He needed a gun. But where would he find a gun?

As he looked out his bedroom window, he saw Mrs. Mosely leaving her house. She had a box of Kleenex with her and she was blowing her nose. _She is probably going to get more tissues._ She got in her car and drove off. An idea suddenly struck Ned. _Mr. Mosley has a gun, it's in his closet. _Ned's hands got sweaty once more so he had to wipe them on his pants. _I have no other choice. _

Ned opened his front door and crossed from his yard, to theirs. Ned's parents left a note saying they went shopping so they didn't know what he was doing. Since he was at the Mosely's almost every day, he had a spare key. He came inside and walked up the stairs that led to their bedroom. He opened it and went straight to their closet. He found a medium sized steel box sitting on the top shelf. He grabbed it and opened it up. There, was a Glock bolt action pistol with three mags. Ned tried to control his breathing as he held it in his hand. It felt cold and light.

"Sometimes you need to risk things, to get things." He told himself.

He took the gun and the magazines and put the box right back where he found it. As he was about to walk back downstairs, he stopped short in front of a familiar door. The same door he has opened many times before. The door that opened to Moze's room. _Should I?_ He asked himself. He gave in after some time and turned the knob.

When he entered, memories flooded into his mind. Sleeping over when they were little, movie-video-game-pizza night, and many others. Her room wasn't very girl-ish; she had volleyball trophies on her shelf, clothes set for the whole week on her chair, and text books on her desk. Boy did he miss her.

He went over to her bookcase and saw a photo album. He took it out and flipped through the pages. He saw a picture when he, Moze, and Cookie first went to kindergarten, and also two other pictures on the side of their first day of middle school and high school. He took some time to look through the album and smiled at most of them. He sighed and put the book back on the shelf. He felt if he stayed in the room any longer he would eventually burst into tears. Even the scent of the room almost made him do just that.

He left the house and walked back to his. With one goal in his heart, get Moze back no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! I hoped you liked it because I poured my whole heart, soul, and finger strength into this chapter! PLEASE review! Tell me if you liked it. It would make my day if you guys did! And it would give me more fuel to keep going! Expect the next chapter soon! I won't take forever don't worry! **

**Btw – Don't know if anyone noticed but the phrase Ned said, "Sometimes you need to risk things to get things." I got that from the movie **_**Shredderman**_** when Nolan was talking to Mr. Green. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to update, school keeps me busy. Things are starting to pick up once again so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Btw – If you really want to read my story with lots of emotion, read it with the song **_**Right Here Waiting **_**by **_**Richard Marx **_**playing in the background. Worked for me.**

**Random – I'm sorry but I can't stop giggling when I think of the ending and nobody knows it but me. HEHE!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide or any video games, songs, or TV shows mentioned.**

**

* * *

**

**Sunday – **

Ned woke up feeling unusually confident. The sky was still dark outside so he knew it must be really early. He was correct as he looked at the time, the clock read three. Ned never in history got up that early, but this was important. He would need to start very early if he wanted to sneak out of the house unseen.

He went over to his duffel bag that he prepared yesterday and double checked everything. Clothes, money, keys, gun, and other things. The gun looked so odd in the bag with other natural things people would usual bring on long trips. He shrugged it off and changed into regular clothes. He then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from his drawer and sat down. He was going to leave a note to his parents explaining his disappearance. Ned knew his mom would probably have a heart attack when she reads it. Ned began to write,

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_By now you probably realized that I'm gone. I'm so sorry but Moze needs help and I'm going to give it to her. The FBI is not doing anything so I feel like it's my duty to go rescue her. I would never forgive myself if I never tried to help if something happened to her. I'm sorry once again. I'll try to get back as soon as possible. I hope you understand._

_Love Ned._

He put the note on the kitchen table where he knew they would find it and went to the garage. Before he turned on his car, he sent a text to Cookie saying, "Cookie, I know it's early but I'm coming over to get the equipment." Cookie replied and said, "Fine. I'll wait for you here."

Ned started his car up and drove into the street. Since it was very early, there was no traffic at all, and it was quiet. As he was driving, Ned started to think._ I just hope this is a really good idea, and not a really stupid one. _

He soon arrived at Cookie's house in a matter of minutes. He was waiting for him outside his front door in a robe.

"Hey." Cookie yawned. Ned walked up and replied,

"Sup, so you have everything ready?" he asked.

"Yup, come inside." Cookie said as he held the door aside so Ned could step in.

"Your parents here?" Ned asked.

"Yea, they're sleeping so we have to be quiet." He said as he led him to his bedroom.

"Here's the bag full of tools you will need." As he pointed to a bag on his desk. Ned went over and picked the bag up. When he did, he instantly dropped down. The bag was very heavier than he expected.

"Heavy?" Cookie asked.

"No, no. It's just lighter than I thought." Ned said sarcastically as he got used to the weight of the bag and stood up.

"Ok, well here is the blue print to the gardens," he said as Ned took it with his free hand.

"And here is the earpiece." Cookie held out the piece for a few moments while Ned stared at Cookie.

"Oh! Right! Sorry." Cookie said as he realized that Ned's hands were full, so he put it on for him.

"Thanks."

"Ok, the gardens open at nine in the morning, and it takes about an hour to get there. It's three thirty now, so you will get there about four thirty. So you will have time to steal it." Cookie said while looking at his watch.

"Good." Ned said.

"I'll be telling you what to do every step of the way and I'll be watching your moves on my computer." Cookie said. Ned nodded.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep. When you're close to Huffington Gardens, call me up." Cookie said.

"Ok, I will. Thanks Cook." He said as Cookie led Ned downstairs quietly. Before Ned stepped outside, Cookie stopped him.

"Hey, you do know that after you steal it, you're on your own. And if you don't come back with Moze, you will be put in jail for a very long time. You have to come back with her, not just for her, but for you too." He said seriously.

"I know. Thanks Cookie, really." He said as he gave Cookie a quick hug. Cookie watched Ned put the stuff in the car, get in and drive off.

* * *

As Ned drove down the expressway, his thoughts were all jumbled in a big mess. They didn't dwell about turning back or quitting though. He already made his decision and will take the risk and the consequences. But nervousness always enters your mind no matter what. Ned smiled as he remembered a certain memory from last year when he was learning how to drive.

(Flashback)

_Ned was in the driver's seat of a car in the Michael Dukakis High School parking lot. Moze was in the backseat and one of his old teachers, Mr. Lowe, was in the passenger seat. Ned was excited. He was about to take the oral driving test! Moze already passed the test and it was his turn now. She decided to come along for the ride. Mr. Lowe just happened to be the driving instructor. He had no idea how he went from counselor to teaching people how to drive. He was cool though, but sometimes he was really weird. For instance, he attached Stan the anger management doll to the grill of the car. _

"_Ok Ned, are you ready?" Mr. Lowe said as slow as usual._

"_I'm ready-freddy!" he said._

"_You can do it Ned!" Moze told him._

"_Now, start the car up." He said as he sucked on a grape lollipop. Ned did as he was told._

"_Now exit the parking lot and get into the street." He said. Ned did._

_15 minutes later_

_Ned made a harsh brake as he entered back into the lot. All three of them were breathing deeply and had their eyes wide. Everyone's hair was messed up and looked disheveled. They all looked back and saw many cars in accidents and some on the sidewalk. People were yelling and throwing things in their direction. _

"_Ned?" Moze said as she took in a breath._

"_Yea?" Ned answered._

"_I think you broke some rules that didn't even exist." Moze said._

"_I need my inhaler!" Mr. Lowe said._

"_Ned, you failed. Come back some other time and take it again." He said as he stepped out of the car._

"_Ow, my back!" Ned heard Mr. Lowe say before he left._

"_I'll never pass this test." Ned said as he dropped his head onto the steering wheel. Moze sighed and said,_

"_Yes you can, you just need a better teacher." She said as she got out of the car and got into the passenger seat._

"_What are you doing?" Ned asked._

"_I'm going to teach you." She answered._

"_Um, okay." He said unsurely. _

"_Now, put it in drive." Moze and Ned both reached for the stick at the same time and their hands touched. _

"_Oh, sorry." Ned apologized as he blushed._

"_It's fine." She said. _

"_Now let's drive around the parking lot since I enjoy my life enough to not let you drive again in the street." She said with a smile._

"_Ha ha." He said sarcastically._

"_Try to parallel park over there between those two lines." Moze pointed. Ned tried to park correctly but he kept messing up. So Moze lifted the armrest up and inched closer to Ned. He started to blush and get nervous. She was close enough to smell him._

"_No, see your turning it too long." She said as she took the wheel and demonstrated. She parked perfectly. _

_After some hand brushes, blushes, and a few drives inside the parking lot, Ned didn't drive as bad as before. _

"_You're a pretty good teacher you know?" Ned said as he put on the parking brake._

"_Really? Thanks." She answered with another blush._

(End Flashback)

That was the day Ned really realized that he was in love with her. He was always having doubts and wasn't sure before, but he knew it now. She was always willing to help others, and thanks to her help, Ned passed the test days later.

Ned smiled as he remembered that. _Boy, I can't wait 'til I see her again. _He thought. _I'm missing her more and more with every passing day. I can't wait to hold her in my arms again. Smell that amazing scent she has. Well, I'm pretty sure she hasn't taken a shower in a while, but that's not the point! When I get her back, I'm telling her how I feel! Gavin Lerwick, watch out! _Ned thought as confident as ever as he continued to drive.

* * *

**A/N: Originally, I wasn't planning on putting in the flashback but I was like "why not?" I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! It would make my day and encourage me to write more! That's how I know people want to see what happens in the next chapter! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm SUPER, SUPER, sorry I haven't updated in a while but school was soooo busy! But I finally got around to typing this! YAY! **

**I hope this was really suspenseful and dramatic for all you guys because that's what I was aiming for. One of my friends couldn't even finish one of the chapters because she couldn't take the suspense. I called her a wimp. Yeah she's going to read this and yell at me but whatever. Leave a review and let me know if it was dramatic and suspenseful. As the author, I can't really tell. And enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide or any video games, songs, or TV shows mentioned.**

**

* * *

**

**Sunday 4:20 AM-**

Ned had been driving for about forty-five minutes now. Since he was close to Huffington Gardens, he decided now was the time to call up Cookie. After five rings, he finally answered.

"Uh." he answered.

"I'm almost there Cookie. Put your ear thingy on." Ned said

"Kay." He said as he yawned. Ned hung up and adjusted his earpiece.

**Do you hear me? **Cookie asked from Ned's earpiece.

"Yea I hear you loud and clear!" Ned replied.

**Don't yell! It's too early in the morning for that! **Cookie whined

"Sorry!" he said apologizing.

**Are you almost there? **He asked

"Yea about five minutes away." Ned replied.

**Ok, I'll get on my computer so I can hack into the garden's security system so I could watch you.**

"Mkay." Ned said as he exited the expressway and got into the regular streets.

**Don't park your car close to the gardens but not so far that it would take you a while to get back.**

"Here's a spot." Ned said as he parked the car behind some trees that were close by. He got out and went to the trunk. He picked up the bag with the tools and took off his jacket.

"Oh. Good thing I'm wearing a black shirt." He then spotted his dark baseball cap and sunglasses in the trunk.

"Eh." He shrugged.

"Why not? I might be robber but I should at least look cool." He said as he put his sunglasses and his ball cap and turned it backwards.

"Now how am I going to get in Cookie?"

**By looking at the cameras, there's a blind spot that the cameras don't cover. Do you see a weird looking bush that looks like a flamingo around?**

"Uhhh…yea. It doesn't exactly look like a flamingo though. More like a frog on a motorcycle." Ned said as he was peeking from behind a tree.

**What? A frog on a motorcycle? You need to get your eyes checked. That clearly looks like a flamingo!**

"No. Don't you see it? It's like he's doing a wheelie!"

**No! Look at it fro- OH WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THIS! JUST GO DIRECTLY TO THE RIGHT OF THAT…FLAMINGO/FROG ON A MOTORCYCLE WEIRD BUSH!**

"Fine!...but I still think it's a flamingo." Ned whispered as he slowly neared Huffington Gardens. After a few seconds of silence, Cookie said,

**Wow Ned, your lame.**

"What?"

**If you wanted to be conspicuous, maybe you shouldn't have dressed like a thief.**

Ned looked around and located the camera that Cookie was looking at him from attached to the wall. He saluted at the camera and walked closer to the building.

**Oh! There's a security guard coming from around the corner! Uhhh…hug the wall that's in the shadows!**

"Someone's coming! UHhh…ok!" Ned said nervously as he put his back to the wall. Hopefully the guard couldn't see Ned in the dark.

The guard came from behind the corner and walked slowly down the path. He was nearing Ned and stopped right next to him. Ned cringed and hoped with everything inside of him that he didn't see him. The guard had his back to Ned and stretched. He stifled a yawn and kept walking. Once he rounded the corner, Ned came out from the shadows and sighed in relief.

"Phew! I thought for sure I was going to get caught! I just got here and I'm already having problems! This isn't going to be easy."

**Well just follow my instructions and you will be fine.**

"So where to next?"

**Ok, there are some pipes and steel boxes attached to the wall behind you. Do you see them?**

Ned turned to the wall and tried to locate them.

"It's too dark, I can't really see."

**I put glasses that have a flashlight attached to it in the bag I gave you.**

Ned unzipped the bag and rummaged through lots of gadgets. He finally found something that looked like glasses and tried them on.

"I think I found them." He said as took of his sunglasses and he put them on.

**Press the button on the top and see if it is.**

Ned was about to press the button but Cookie cut him off saying,

**WAIT! Wait!**

"What?"

**They might not be it. Um, those might be the other glasses I put in.** He said with a shaky voice.

"What kind of glasses?"

**Uh…hehe…oh nothing just…flesh disintegrator glasses… **Cookie said nervously.

"Whoa!" Ned immediately threw the glasses off of him and onto the ground.

"Can't you label them or something!" he asked.

**SORRY! Just get the regular flashlight from the bag.**

"Are you sure it isn't a nuclear bomb?" he said as he got out the flashlight.

**No that's the pen that's in the bag's front pocket.**

Ned froze completely

**Kidding dude, chill.**

Ned gave the camera a threatening glare and went to the wall to start climbing. He turned on the flashlight and saw the pipes where he could grab on to. He put the light in his pocket, put the bag on his shoulder, and started to climb.

**Can you speed it up please?**

"This isn't as easy as it looks! I'm already starting to sweat because of your fifty pound bag I'm carrying!"

**You should work out more.**

"I'm too lazy. But I'm going to be ripped after this week because of all the fighting and running stuff." He said as he kept climbing.

**I'm sure Moze won't mind. **He said in a teasing voice.

"No, she's probably thinking about Jock. Ew, Jock." He said as he finally reached the top and pulled himself onto the roof.

"Now what?"

**If you go straight, you should see a vent.**

Ned walked forward and sure enough, there was a vent.

"I see it, but I can't open it." he said as he tried to remove the cover.

**That's why I put a torch in the bag. **

"After the nuke pen, I'm not surprised there's a torch in here." He said as he took it out. Ned put his sunglasses on for safety and started the torch up. He ran the flame along the ends of the vent as sparks flew. He finally cut a square shape and silently removed the cover.

"Where does this lead to?" he said before going in.

**The girl's bathroom.**

"Why the girl's bathroom!"

**There were no other vents! Besides, you're used to being in there.**

"Funny, funny man." Ned said sarcastically.

**There shouldn't be anyone in there so you're clear.**

"Ok." He said as he threw down the bag first, then himself. He picked up his bag after he plopped down and went to the door.

"How am I supposed to know if anyone's out there?"

**I'm looking at the hall's camera. There's no guard there, but you have to hurry because they're making their rounds. When you get out, go to the janitor's closet that's down the hall. I'll tell you when to go because a guard is walking passed there.**

"Ok." He said as he put his back to the door.

Cookie looked at his computer screen and watched the guard turn the corner out of sight.

**Ok…..GO!**

Ned came out of the bathroom and quietly made his way to the janitor's closet ahead. He opened the door and went in.

"Phew!" he said in relief.

**Now you have to go to the electrical room that's around the corner.**

"Ok, tell me when."

**Now!**

Ned opened the door and went out but Cookie said,

**No, no! A security guard is coming! Go back inside!**

Ned almost slipped as he heard this but managed to get back in the janitor's closet.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming earlier!" he said in a hushed tone.

**My camera doesn't cover that area too well so I saw him last minute!**

"Well is he gone yet?'

**No, he's sitting down now, keeping watch. His back is to you though.**

"He will hear me for sure if I try to get out!"

**Then there's only one option, you're going to have to knock him out.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Wow this took a while to get out huh? Sorry stuff was going on and I'm sure you readers that are authors know what I'm talking about. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon so please be patient! Thanks for sticking with me! :D**

**Eat4Fun**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: WHOOOAA I took a long time! Sorry but I got bored writing this for a while but I'm back now! Don't worry even if I get bored for a while I won't just leave this story hanging! There is a poll on my profile page if anyone wants to answer it. It's about this story. Well that's enough advertisement so enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"Knock him out? Knock him out! Whoa, whoa, whoa, how am I supposed to do this?" Ned asked.

**Sneak up behind him, cover his mouth, and drag him in the room. Then you could tie him up and knock him out or something.**

"What if he fights back! What about using that chemical that you put on a rag and put it over his mouth and nose that you see on TV? That makes them pass out!

**Oh you mean Chloroform. Yeah that's fictional. It doesn't make them pass out instantly, it takes longer, that's made up. Actually that won't make them pass out, they could die.**

"Ok, never mind then. I guess I'll just have to do it that way then." Ned said as he took out some rope from the bag and got ready.

"Is he still out there?' he asked

**Yeah, his back is still to you. You're clear.**

Ned took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. Just as he was about to grab him, the guard's phone rang. Ned instantly flew back into the room and listened quietly.

"Hello?" the guard said as he answered.

"Oh hey honey, what's up? I can't talk for long I'm on duty." He said quietly. Ned listened from behind the door intently.

"Uh, sure put her on." He said. After a few seconds, the guard said,

"Hey sweetie! What's wrong? Why can't you sleep?" the guard asked.

"I know, daddy misses you too. As soon as I'm done working, I'm coming straight home. But right now you have to get some rest. Ok, love you too! Put mommy back on." As Ned heard this, he felt really guilty.

"Yea, ok I'll see you in a little bit. Love you, bye." The guard then hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

**Ok, he's done talking; now you can get him.**

"We have to find another way Cookie. I'm not knocking him out." Ned said

**Why not!**

"He has a family! He's supposed to go home to his kid soon. I just can't Cookie, it wouldn't feel right to me." Ned said.

**Ned,…you have a big heart. We can think of something else.**

Ned smiled.

**Oh what do you know? The guard left.**

"Really? Thank goodness." Ned said relieved.

**You're probably the nicest thief ever. You're going to make a good father some day!**

"Hahaha ok, am I clear?"

**Clear.**

Ned stepped out of the room quietly and moved into the electrical room.

**Ok great. Now, go down the hall and make a right. You will see the Wild Boy right away. The halls are clear so go.**

Ned made his way down the hall and made a right. There, on the wall in front of him, was the legendary Wild Boy! Ned hadn't seen it in so long.

"It's ironic, I prevented the Wild Boy from being stolen, and now, I'm the one who is stealing it." Ned said as he stood a couple feet away from the painting.

**Oh how the tables have turned.**

"Yeah." Ned was just about to step forward but Cookie stopped him.

**Wait! Wait! It's too easy. They had to have some sort of security increase since that day a few years ago. They even have it in a glass case now. There's a spray can in the bag, take it out and spray it in front of you.**

Ned took it out and sprayed. It revealed red lasers surrounding the painting.

"Oh snap…" Ned said

**Yup. You're going to have to go back to the electrical room and deactivate them.**

Ned went back to the electrical room and removed the cover protecting the wires.

"Which one do I cut?" Ned asked as he saw millions of wires.

"Hello? Hello? Cookie!" Ned couldn't hear anything.

"NO, NO, NO, NO! NOT NOW! Cookie answer me!" All Ned could hear was static.

"I have no eyes in the halls, I don't know what wire to cut, I'm dead. I'm so dead." Ned looked at some of the wires trying to get an idea.

"I got nothing. My brain has static too. Snap crackle and pop! What am I going to do!

"Well for one, I can't do anything with these wires because I don't know which one to cut.

"But there's one thing I could do! Yeah! That's it! But I'm going to have to be quick about it."

Ned grabbed some goggles from the bag and put them on. He then switched off all the lights in the building from the electrical box. He quickly pressed a button on his goggles that gave him night vision.

He ran back to the Wild Boy and took out a screw driver to get the painting out of its case. As he did this, he heard the guards bumping into things and calling out to each other trying to find the electrical room. One did manage to press the alarm, which made Ned more nervous as he had two more screws left.

He finally got it out and rolled it up. He ran out of the building while avoiding the stumbling guards. He got outside and ran to his car. He got in and turned on the car.

"Oh gosh! Oh gosh! Oh gosh! Time to go!" he said as he pushed the accelerator and drove away. His heart was beating rapidly and his hands were sweating non-stop.

**Ned! Oh my gosh! **

"Cookie! You can hear me now!"

**Yeah, your earpiece went crazy I think because you were in the electrical room so it lost the signal! But I saw you in the cameras anyways! Great thinking though! At least you got it!**

"Yeah! I'm going to have a heart attack!"

**Well get somewhere safe before that happens.**

"Thanks for the help Cook, I couldn't have done it without your help."

**No problem buddy! I guess you know we have to split ways from here right?**

"Yeah." Ned said sadly.

**Keep the bag, you might need those tools.**

"Thanks, I'll watch out for the nuke pen."

**Hahaha !...Be careful man. These guys don't play around.**

"I know. I will."

**Well…good luck. Get her back.**

"Don't worry. I will.

**Bye Ned.**

"Bye Cookie." With that, the earpiece went silent. Ned took it out and put it in the bag.

He drove for a while. He was in the more wooded area. He pulled over at an abandoned camp ground and decided to rest here for the night. He grabbed the painting and put it in a special tube looking case.

He pulled the lever by his chair and pushed the seat back. He looked up through sun roof and saw millions of stars in the sky. That sight just made his heart ache. He remembered all those times him and Moze would go out to their back yard together and look at the stars. He missed her more every passing second.

_Man, I'm in big trouble if I don't get her back. I just stole a multimillion dollar painting. It's hard to wrap my mind around that. Art thieves that get caught don't see the light of day ever again. But it's all worth it._

_Moze, I'll be coming for you soon. Just please hold on. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to get out the next chapter out soon! Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Eat4Fun**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N - Hey. Well I'm back to writing I guess. I'm sorry I haven't updated but for a while I got bored with this and I was busy but I'm back for a bit. THIS STORY WILL GET FINISHED!

**I can't find my story notes so I will have to do this from memory. Ehhhhhhhh! Why can't I remember where they are! Anyways…..here goes.**

**Disclaimer- - I don't own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide or any video games, songs, or TV shows mentioned.**

**A/N – If anyone wants information on this story like if I'm writing the next chapter yet or not, check my profile page and right at the top in italics, underlined, and in bold is the info.**

**

* * *

**

**Sunday – 8am **

Cookie paced back and forth in his room. He was worried about leaving Ned and wondered if it was a good idea. _I wonder if he will be ok from here on out. Maybe Mr. Mosely has some new evidence in the case! _Cookie thought as he scratched his chin. _I should visit him today._ He then looked at his watch and it said 8:10 am. _It's not too early, he should be there. _

Cookie made up his mind and went over to the police station. He made his way towards Mr. Mosely's office and knocked. After a few knocks and no answer, Cookie opened the door slowly and said.

"Uh, Mr. Mosely?" he said as he opened the door. He saw Mr. Mosely slouched over on his desk snoring. Cookie thought if he should wake him up or not. He decided against it and turned around to leave, but before he went out the door, he saw Agent Landers come in.

"Oh hey Mr. Landers!" Cookie said.

"Hello son." He replied with little emotion and with piercing eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Landers asked him.

"Oh I was just here to ask Mr. Mosely if any new evidence came up, but he's asleep." He answered.

"You should leave. When we get new information, you will hear about it. You will get in the way of things if you stay much longer." Landers said coldly.

"Um – "but Cookie was cut off when he heard someone yell,

"Hey turn up the volume on the TV! It looks urgent!"

Agent Landers and Cookie looked at the TV that was on top of one of the desks and listened as the volume was raised.

"_**We have just received breaking news."**_ The news lady said.

"_**The sixty-five million dollar Wild Boy painting in Huffington Gardens has been stolen."**_

"Hey wake up Mosely!" someone exclaimed as an employee ran to his office. Seconds later, Mr. Mosely came running out and went to the TV.

"**At about four-thirty this morning, an individual broke into the gardens and somehow managed to evade the cameras and most of security. No one was able to identify the culprit and no new evidence has risen. An attempt to steal the Wild Boy was made about three years ago but the thieves were unsuccessful. We will bring you an update when more information is known." **

Everyone just stood silent for a moment after the broadcast was over. Mr. Mosely then broke the silence when he took one of his employees by the collar and said,

"Why didn't I hear about this earlier when the crime was committed!"

"I'm sorry sir but a different precinct handles the Huffington Garden area." He said rapidly.

"Then I should have heard it from them earlier too!"

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know why they didn't contact us."

Mr. Mosely finally let go of his shirt.

"I have to go, business to take care of." Agent Landers said as he left.

* * *

**At the safe house – **

"Yes! My plan is now in motion!" he said as he left while dialing a number on his phone.

Moze heard the whole broadcast from where she was tied up. She figured it was Ned since Gavin was here.

_Ned you idiot! Why did you have to go ahead and do that!_

_

* * *

_

**At the precinct - **

Cookie went to Mr. Mosely and said,

"Um, can I talk to you?"

"Oh, sure Cookie, come in my office."

Mr. Mosely closed the door behind them and said,

"Who could of taken it! If Gavin and his crew did then why do they still have my daughter! There would be no point!"

"Gavin didn't steal it." Cookie said.

"What do you mean? Who did?"

Cookie sighed and said,

"Ned."

"Ned!" Mr. Mosely repeated.

"Yes. You can't tell anyone!"

"Why not! And why did you tell me then!"

"Ned would get into really big trouble if anyone knew! And we can trust you. The FBI would search everywhere for Ned and put him in prison forever! I need to find Ned! I shouldn't have left him! So I need your help!"

"So you helped Ned as well?"

"Yup. But now I regret leaving him, I left my best friend out there!"

"Ok, it would be a good idea to keep this to ourselves because I don't want the FBI messing things up once more. We will handle it ourselves. He is taking matters into his own hands and bringing the painting to the kidnappers, so we need to find Ned because he can't do this alone!"

Suddenly, they heard someone yelling from outside the office.

"Mr. Mosely! Where are you!"

"That sounds like Mr. Bigby!" Cookie said. Mr. Mosely and Cookie came out of the office and saw Mr. and Mrs. Bigby looking frantic.

"Ah! Mr. Mosely! Ned is gone! He left this note." He said as he showed him the letter.

"I know. Come into my office."

When everyone was inside, Mr. Mosely said,

"Your son stole the Wild Boy."

"What!" Mrs. Bigby said.

"He's taking matters into his own hands and trying to get Jennifer back himself."

"We have to find him!" Mr. Bigby exclaimed.

"We are, don't worry. This information stays between us. The FBI can't know because they will ruin everything."

"Ok, but please get Ned back!" Mrs. Bigby said with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**With Ned- **

_Ring Ring, Ring Ring, Ring Ring…_

Ned woke up to the sound of his cell phone and looked at the caller ID. It was an unfamiliar number but he answered anyways.

"Hello?"

"I was hoping you'd take it."

He knew that voice…

"Where are you! Where's Moze!"

"Oh she's fine don't worry. You can get her back if you just deliver the painting."

"Tell me where you are!"

"Tomorrow, at 6pm, come to the warehouse on Wellington Street. It's by the docks, you should have no problem finding it." Gavin said.

"Ok. Moze better be safe!" Ned threatened.

"She's alright. Come by yourself, you alone and only you. Otherwise, she won't be alright. Oh and, shut off your phone after I hang up, play by my rules or there will be consequences."

Gavin hung up after that. Ned did what he was told and shut off his phone. He wasn't sure why but he needed to obey him or Moze would pay.

_Oh gosh. I don't know how this is going to go. For all I know, he could be lying and not give me Moze, but I won't let him get away. Not when I'm so close._

_

* * *

_

**Back at the precinct – **

"So how are we going to find Ned?" Cookie asked.

"We can check his call records and maybe even trace them." He said as he ordered one of his employees to get him the records. A few moments later, the call records showed up on his computer.

"Here we go, the last call was only a few moments ago. Let me trace that call." Mr. Mosely said as Cookie, and Mr. and Mrs. Mosely were all huddled by the screen.

"It's untraceable. It's a prepaid phone." He said. Everyone sighed.

"Let me trace Ned's though." Everyone anxiously waited.

"The cell towers are not picking up his signal anywhere, he turned his phone off." He said sadly.

"So what are we going to do?" Cookie asked.

"Nothing. We just have to wait. We can't trace that call and we can't trace Ned." Mr. Mosely said.

"Wait! My earpiece!" Cookie exclaimed.

"What earpiece?"

"I used it to talk to Ned while he was at Huffington!" he said.

"Where is it at?"

"My house."

"Let's go then."

Mr. Mosely drove Cookie, and Mr. and Mrs. Mosely to Cookie's house. Cookie entered his house with everyone following. He got to his room and went to his desk. He then pulled out a tiny earpiece from his drawer and put it in his ear. Mr. Mosely and Mrs. Bigby were standing behind him and Mr. Bigby was roaming his room looking curiously at all the gadgets.

"Ned? Ned?" Cookie asked into the earpiece. All he heard was static.

"Nope. Ned is too far, it can't pick the signal up." Cookie said.

Everyone sighed again.

"We just have to wait then." Mr. Mosely said.

* * *

**A/N – WOOO! I just wrote this chapter al****l at once without stopping! ….I'm going to go die now. :) Please review! Reviews made me write this chapter so if you want more, you got to review because it also reminds me about it. Hope you liked it! Next chapter coming up….I seriously don't know. EVENTUALLY….**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N – WOW. I didn't think I would write up this chapter so quick. That's amazing! Haha! It's because I have time! Alright this story is going to start getting epic pretty soon. I don't know if that's in the next chapter or the one after that. Just a warning for all you people that can't stand so much epicness. I was going to put the epicness in this chapter but I want to expand the story a little more. I think I rushed the last chapter and didn't put enough depth so that will be in this chapter. So enjoy!**

**A/N – music suggestion – If you want a cool song to be playing in the background while you read the emotional parts, I would suggest **_**Heartbreak Warfare**_ **by **_**John Mayer**_**. Whether it fits the story or not, you got to admit it sounds cool in the background.**

**Thank you **_**Cbarge**_** for nicely pointing out my mistake in the last chapter. You're awesome!**

**Disclaimer- - I don't own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide or any video games, songs, or TV shows mentioned.**

**A/N – If anyone wants information on this story like if I'm writing the next chapter yet or not, check my profile page and right at the top in italics, underlined, and in bold is the info.**

**

* * *

**

**Sunday 9am –**

Ned was still sitting in his car trying to go back to sleep after his cell phone conversation an hour ago. _Ah. I can't sleep anymore, but I need all the rest I can get! Oh well, my mind is too blurry right now._ He thought as he started his car. _I need some food. _

So Ned drove to a small diner called "Aunt Martha's" a little ways away. When he got there, many huge trucks were parked outside. Ned's car looked small and awkward next to them. When he went inside, he saw a lot of guys that looked like truckers stuffing themselves with piles of food. When they saw Ned, they instantly knew he was an outsider. _Oh boy, I didn't know I was so far away from the city._

"Sit anywher ya like." One of the employees said who had a country accent.

Ned made his way over to an empty seat that was across from the cheap TV that was on a stand latched onto the wall. A waitress then came over to him and asked,

"Can I help ya sir?" she asked while chewing gum.

"Uh, yea." He said as he picked up the menu. Meanwhile, all the other customers were glancing at him from time to time.

"I'll take the Sunday Special please." He said.

"Sure thang. What would ya like ta drink?" she asked while writing on a pad.

"Coffee would be fine." He answered.

"Black?" she asked.

"Uh, sure."

"Good 'cause dat's the only kind we gotz." She said.

"Anythang else?" she asked.

"No that's it."

"Kay, your order will be here soon." She said as she left.

Ned glanced at the customers for a moment and he noticed they were all sort of watching him. When his eyes met some of their's, they quickly turned back to what they were doing. Ned sighed. _I feel like I'm in a different country._

He looked up at the TV and saw that the news was on. Soon, the waitress came back with his coffee.

"Here ya go." She said as she set it down.

"Thanks." He replied.

He took a sip of the coffee and noticed it wasn't that bad. He looked up at the TV again when the news man was about to speak.

"_**Wild Boy,**__**the sixty-five million dollar painting showcased in Huffington Gardens was stolen earlier this morning."**_

Ned almost spit out his coffee when he heard this.

"_**Nobody saw the intruder, and the cameras were unable to catch the criminal in the act. The FBI is now handling this case and they say that it's pending investigation." **_

The screen suddenly showed Agent Landers with tons of microphones surrounding him.

"_**Security didn't see the culprit, and neither did the cameras. We might have some leads, the FBI will find the thief who took it and we will prosecute him! I can assure you that. Nothing further."**_

As Agent Landers turned around, the news people still tried to ask him questions but he simply ignored them.

Ned sweat dropped.

The waitress then came over with a plate full of food. She noticed Ned's change in behavior and asked,

"Are yall okay? Ya don't look so good. Can I get ya anything?"

Ned snapped out of his trance and replied,

"Oh, no. I'm fine." He simply said.

"Alright. Enjoy your food." She said unsurely.

Ned knew this would happen. He knew the FBI would get on the case like that, he just didn't expect how scared he would feel. All of his fear was coming back.

_They're…really serious. I knew it, but it feels so different when it really happens. I rushed grabbing the painting, what if I left evidence in my panic?_

Ned looked back up to the TV screen and saw Agent Landers. Ned started to sweat.

_Just looking at him gives me chills. I have to stay confident. _

Ned took a deep breath and began eating.

* * *

**Same time with Mr. Mosely and Cookie – **

Mr. and Mrs. Bigby went home, and Cookie and Mr. Mosely were back at the station. Cookie was watching Mr. Mosely's computer incase Ned turned his phone on. Mr. Mosely was looking at some files on Gavin Lerwick.

"Hey, did Ned take a credit card with him by any chance?" Mr. Mosely asked.

"I don't think so, he isn't that dumb." Cookie answered.

"Something doesn't make sense."

"What?" Cook asked.

"How did Gavin get Ned's number? We can assume it was Gavin who called Ned on the call records right? I mean who else would it be? But, Gavin shouldn't know Ned's number. The only way he would know is getting it from someone, or getting those background checks online that would have all the information. I doubt he got it online because that would mean he would have to pay for it with a credit card or something. And we would be able to trace that to him but he didn't do that." He explained.

"What if they got his number from Moze?" Cookie asked.

"Oh, I guess that could be true." He said. Mr. Mosely stayed silent for a moment thinking.

"Hey!" Mr. Mosely exclaimed while jumping up.

"How did they know Ned took it? They're not here; they don't know Ned's gone! Somebody told them that he took it!"

"But only me, you, and Ned's parents know about it." Cookie said.

"Maybe someone overheard us. It's an inside job! That's it! I knew it! The kidnappers always seemed to know too much right?" he said. Mr. Mosely was getting really excited now.

"Yeah, that's right." Cookie answered.

"And they couldn't really find out all that information by themselves! Someone else is involved!" Mr. Mosely said.

"You may be on to something." Cookie said.

"I'm going to go get files on everyone in this case." He said as he walked to the door.

"Keep watching the computer."

"No problem." Cookie replied.

* * *

**9:45 am with Moze –**

Moze was still tied up on the pole and Gavin was moving the furniture.

"Ok, everything will be out of the way for tomorrow. Hmmm, I should put up those lights on the ceiling like the old warehouse. They always make things more dramatic!" Gavin said to himself.

_Ned, I can't stop thinking how stupid you are… but also how brave you are._

_You're trying your hardest, I can tell. You must be terrified right now. _

_You must be scared about prison and the punishments, but you still try to save me. _

_That's worth way more than what Jock has ever done for me. I doubt he's worried about me. He's probably going on with his life like nothing happened. Ned has done many other things for me that Jock has never done._

_I just want all of this to be over! _

_Over when you're not in danger, when you're not supposedly a criminal, and when you're not risking your life for mine like you are now. _

_I just want it to be like it was before all this happened. Me, you, and Cookie just relaxing. _

_I wish you were here now. Then I could tell you how I feel. How I truly feel._

_No more doubts._

_I want to tell you the truth Ned._

_

* * *

_

**Same time with Ned – **

Ned finished his food and started to get up. He took out his wallet and looked at the receipt. He put a tip on the table and went to the cashier to pay the bill.

"Thank yall! Have a nice day!" the cashier said as Ned handed her the cash. Ned nodded and headed to the door. He felt eyes on him as he left.

Ned squeezed through the side to get to his car that was almost sandwiched between two trucks. Once he was able to get in, he started the car. _Uh, I'm so stuffed. That food was better than I thought. Well, I guess I should go back to that campsite since I have nothing better to do._

Ned got back to the abandoned campsite and turned off the car. He looked at his watch and it read 10:30.

"Man! What am I suppose to do until tomorrow?" Ned looked around in his car and picked up the Wild Boy in the case.

He put it in the back seat and lay down.

"I guess I'll just sleep."

* * *

**11 pm still with Ned – **

Ned opened his eyes and realized it was dark outside now. He looked at his watch and sighed.

_Wow, that was a long nap…_

…_Moze, why do you have to be so far away? _

_Why did this all have to happen to us? _

_Maybe there's a bigger reason for it all…_

_I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, but I just hope it's in my favor…_

_I'm so freaked out, if only you were here… _

_I can't imagine how you must feel right now…_

…_Even though I keep pushing it further back into my mind, I keep thinking this is my entire fault…_

_No matter what anyone tells me, I could have prevented this. _

_The only way I see it going away is if I get you back. _

_When you look into my eyes and tell me your okay. When I hold you in my arms and feel your heart still beating. That's when I think this horrible feeling will leave. _

_If I don't get you back, and if that alone doesn't kill me, my guilt will._

_I feel like I'm not just holding your life in my hands, but many others as well. Your parents, our friends, me._

_I'm not in the best position right now and I know it, and I can only pray that I'll make it. That I won't fail. That I won't let you and many others down. _

_Authorities are watching, waiting for me to slip up so they have their culprit. To put a face with a sentence._

_You can't possibly understand how much pressure is on my back…_

_How much I wish I didn't have to be taking all of these risks…_

_Possibly ruining my life and future career…_

…_But that won't stop me one bit from getting to you…_

…_It's not just about me, it's about you too…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N – Whoa. I think this is the deepest I have gone ever in a chapter. I really wanted to give the reader's an idea what was going through their minds at this hard time. Please review! Tell me how you liked it! Epicness coming soon! So stick around!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N – Ok, I'm pretty sure the epicness is coming in the next chapter, so get your epicness hats on! **

**Disclaimer- - I don't own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide or any video games, songs, or TV shows mentioned.**

**A/N – If anyone wants information on this story like if I'm writing the next chapter yet or not, check my profile page and right at the top in italics, underlined, and in bold is the info.**

**IMPORTANT – I have a very important poll on my profile that determines what I'm going to write after I finish **_**Mozenapped. **_**So if you guys would please go there and take it that would help me out a lot.**

**

* * *

**

**8 a.m. with Ned – **

Ned awoke to the sound of birds chirping. He sat up in his seat and took a look at his watch. He instantly remembered the day before, and what he was supposed to do today at six.

He got out of his car with the Wild Boy case and looked around. He rubbed his eyes and took the painting out as he went to the front of the car. But before he touched it, he put on some gloves that Cookie put in the bag.

_I'm not sure how old this is and I wouldn't want it to fall apart on me._

He laid his jacket on the hood and spread the painting over it.

_Who knew this piece of paper can cause so much trouble._

He looked at the Wild Boy's painted face and thought.

_Now that I think about it, the Wild Boy sort of looks likes me. No wonder I got chased all over Huffington Gardens last time. I never really saw it this close up before._

He rolled it back up slowly and put it back in the case. He sat on the hood with the case in hand.

_What am I going to do now for ten hours? All the action movies never showed what the main character did in his spare time._

Ned looked around the wooded area and thought,

_I guess I could workout. _

So Ned made his decision and hopped off the car. He looked down at the clothing he was currently wearing.

_A red checkered-like red button up shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Not exactly workout clothes but it will have to do. Maybe I can do some pull ups on a branch._

Ned went over to the lowest tree branch (which wasn't even that low) and jumped up to grab it. Unfortunately his hand slipped off the branch and Ned fell to the ground with a thump.

"Ow!" He said as he got up and dusted himself up.

"This is going to take longer than I thought."

* * *

**9:30am with Moze – **

Moze was woken up abruptly when she heard scraping. Gavin was moving the furniture out of the way.

"That should do it." he said as he moved the last chair out of the way.

"And those very dramatic lights are up." He looked up and nodded at them. He then looked over to Moze and walked towards her.

"I see you're awake." He said. Moze just looked up.

"Oh yeah, the tape." He said as he removed the duct tape from her mouth.

"When are you going to let me out of these cuffs?" Moze yelled.

"Oh don't worry, your friend will be here later." He replied.

"Yeah and he's going to get me out of here!"

"Don't be so sure that you will come out alive. He's going to be in for a big surprise." Gavin said with a sinister smile.

Moze's heart started beating after she heard that.

"What do you mean? What surprise?" she asked.

Gavin's smile faltered slightly then he said,

"I liked you better when you had tape over your mouth."

Gavin put the tape back on her mouth and went back to his duties.

_Surprise? This isn't good. Ned might be walking into a trap!_

_

* * *

_

**10:30 with Ned – **

"Wow, that was some workout!" he said as he turned back to see multiple tree branches broken.

"What else to do?" he said as he rummaged through the bag and saw Mr. Mosely's gun. He picked it up and aimed. The gun felt comfortable in his hand, and it fit perfectly. It wasn't loaded because the clip was in the bag still. He looked through the sights and thought,

_I can't do any target practice. Someone might hear, even though I doubt anyone is close by, you never know. I also have to save my bullets. I can practice running with it. Do some dives or flips maybe._

_Hmmmm… _He thought as he looked back at his car. Ned backed up with gun in hand and ran full speed toward the jeep. He raised his leg to the side and tried to slide across the hood. Unfortunately the jeep was too high and Ned banged himself on the hood and fell to the ground.

"Ughhhhh…" he groaned as he rubbed his head. He got up slowly while steadying himself with the car.

"That's it! Ugh I'm done trying to exercise, I just get hurt." Ned went back inside the car to rest.

* * *

**12:00 noon with Mr. Mosely and Cookie – **

Cookie was asleep with his head on Mr. Mosely's desk while drool was slowly pouring from his mouth. Mr. Mosely was also sleeping, but he was on the floor with a file on his face.

_Knock, knock, knock,_

"Captain?" an employee said as he opened the door slowly. He stopped short when he saw both of them sleeping. He approached Mr. Mosely slowly and shook him slightly.

"Uh, Captain? Wake up."

"Huh?" Mr. Mosely said groggily. He opened his eyes to see one of his men crouching over him.

"I have Agent Landers' file." He held up the file into view.

"Oh yeah, thank you." He took the file and sat up.

"Sorry I couldn't get it to you earlier. I had to pull a lot of strings to get that file." the man apologized.

"I understand. Thank you." Mr. Mosely got up and went towards his desk. The employee then left and closed the door behind him.

Mr. Mosely saw Cookie sleeping and shook him.

"Simon, get up. We have Agent Landers' file."

"Oh, we do?" Cookie said while adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, now let's see what he has on his jacket."

"Jacket?" Cookie asked.

"It means his file, background, etc." he replied.

"Oh."

Mr. Mosley pulled up a chair to his desk with Cookie next to him and opened it up. There in the front was a picture of him and behind it were many papers.

"There's more stuff in it then I thought. It says here that he was in the war and there were many accusations saying that he killed many civilians. He said in his statement that it was for the good of the country that he saw it fit to kill them, that they were posing a threat."

"Is he crazy?" Cookie asked.

"It also says that the people that made that accusation withdrew it. Just like that they withdrew it. That's weird." Mr. Mosely said.

"Why would they do that?"

"Sometimes that means there is some corruption. Oh look at this paper; it says there was another accusation about him being involved in the Black Market!"

"What happened to that accusation?" Cookie asked.

"Same thing, they randomly withdrew it. Something is definitely wrong here."

"You think he could be in this?"

"Maybe, but there is not enough evidence. I'm going to have to keep digging through his file." Mr. Mosely said.

* * *

**5:10pm with Ned – **

Ned was pacing back and forth in front of his car. The sun was still high in the sky and hasn't started to set just yet. Ned checked his watch and thought that he should get going since it was a long drive. He walked to the trunk and grabbed the bag and the painting and put it in the front seat. Ned sat in the driver's seat and started the car.

_Well, this is it. No turning back. _

Ned then drove out of the abandoned camp site and entered the highway.

_Wow, I'm surprised I'm not freaking out right now._

_I should be scared, but I'm not._

_I know I'm getting Moze back whatever happens._

_I won't allow him to win, not a chance._

_I'd die before I let him kill or hurt Moze. _

Ned gripped the steering wheel tighter and inhaled and exhaled deeper. He pushed down on the accelerator harder. The car speed up and soon he was going about 70 miles per hour.

_Just let him try to take Moze from me. _

_He won't win, he won't. Not when I'm there._

_He might have the upper hand, and hopefully I have the inner strength._

Ned noticed what he was doing and let go of the accelerator. Good thing there weren't any cars on the highway.

He never felt that kind of adrenaline before. He almost scared himself. He needed to keep calm.

Ned breathed in and out slowly and continued driving. He started to see the docks in the distant and knew he was getting close. He checked his watch and it read 5:45 pm.

_Almost there._

_

* * *

_

**Same time with Moze – **

_It's almost time. I can't bare it much longer, the wait is killing me. _

_Ned please don't be really stupid._

_I know you can beat him, I just don't know how. _

_Oh gosh, I'm practically shaking. _

_My hands are sweating and my heart is beating fast._

_Ned hurry up._

Gavin watched Moze in the distance with his hands behind his back.

"Hn." Gavin smirked.

_Almost time. _He thought as he briefly felt the hidden gun under his jacket.

* * *

**5:59 pm with Ned – **

Ned looked up and saw the street sign that said Wellington Street. He started to smell fish as he neared the docks.

He noticed a huge apartment building that was much bigger than the last warehouse. It has many windows that were dirty and some were broken. He knew that was where Moze was kept.

The sun was just barely about to set as the sky was colored with pink and purple.

He parked his jeep to the side of the building, grabbed the Wild Boy and his gun. He took the ammo clip from the bag and put it in. He put the gun behind him on his belt. He went towards the door and stopped before he went any farther and looked up at the building. It had a couple floors and a fire escape.

Ned took a deep breath.

_Here we go._

Ned turned the knob of the door.

* * *

**With Gavin- **

Gavin stepped away from the window and said,

"Your friend is coming up. Time to play." With a smirk.

Moze could only look on at this critical time.

* * *

**A/N - The part you have all been waiting for is coming up soon! You wouldn't want to miss it.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N – THE MOMENT HAS COME! THIS IS THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! THIS ONE WILL HAVE ALL THE ACTION AND SUSPENSE! THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE THE CONCLUSION. I worked very hard on this, I literally gave my all on this chapter. I took my time that's why it took me a while to put it up, it had to be perfect. **

**Disclaimer- - I don't own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide or any video games, songs, or TV shows mentioned.**

**A/N – If anyone wants information on this story like if I'm writing the next chapter yet or not, check my profile page and right at the top in italics, underlined, and in bold is the info.**

**IMPORTANT – I have a very important poll on my profile that determines what I'm going to write after I finish **_**Mozenapped. **_**So if you guys would please go there and take it that would help me out a lot.**

**THE ACTION STARTS …NOW! **

**

* * *

**

Ned pushed the rusty door aside with a little creak and saw stairs to the left of him, and a giant room in front of him. He saw light coming from up the stairs so he knew that's where they were. Before he went upstairs, he took out his phone from his pocket and turned it on silently.

_I know why they wanted me to shut it off. Maybe the cops being here won't be too well for me, but it will be bad for them. The police need to be here. They will see I have Moze and maybe they will drop my charges. Hopefully I'll get Moze before they get here though. _

He took one step on the stairs and it creaked loudly. Ned cringed and thought,

_Man these stairs make a lot of noise! I bet he did that on purpose!_

_

* * *

_

**Same time with Mr. Mosely and Cookie – **

_Beep Beep!_

Cookie and Mr. Mosely both dropped the files they were reading and turned around to the computer screen.

"We have a location on Ned!" Mr. Mosely exclaimed.

Cookie and Mr. Mosely then flew out of the office.

"Everybody, we have Ned's location get in your cars and follow me!" he told everyone in the precinct as he pulled his coat on.

* * *

**Back with Ned - **

He decided to just go all the way up since Gavin probably already knew he was there. So he put the strap of the painting's case over his shoulder and stepped up. As he came closer to the top, he noticed that only a few spot lights were turned on and everything else was dark. The ceiling had windows like the last warehouse but they were slightly slanted upward this time. He got to the last step and saw Moze under one of the lights. She was hand cuffed and had tape on her mouth.

"Moze." He said silently. She looked so scared and helpless and it tugged Ned's heart. Moze was so glad he was finally here but she knew things were about to get ugly and she feared the worst. Ned knew what was coming next. He has been down this road before.

Suddenly, a flash of light beamed and blinded Ned momentarily. He quickly tried to focus his eyes and instantly saw Gavin standing by Moze. He didn't have a smirk on like last time.

"I could say 'we meet again' but every villain says that. I'm not your ordinary villain." He says smugly.

"Don't get too cocky." Ned said seriously.

This time Gavin let out a chuckle.

"I have a right to be cocky. I know things that will happen that you don't. I already know the outcome of this whole thing."

"You seem so sure. Things can change, and I can change it." Ned says

"Your right, that's why I want you to take out that gun from behind your back slowly." Gavin said as he took out his Glock and pointed it at Ned.

Ned couldn't believe it, he knew about the gun!

"Yeah," Gavin smiled "I know you have one, I'm not stupid. You wouldn't come here like you did last time without one. Go on, take it out." He said as he motioned with his gun.

Ned knew he was busted, so he slowly took out his gun from his back. He will just have to think of something else to use as a weapon if necessary.

"Good, now empty the clip."

Ned did what he was told. He took it out and dropped the clip and the gun to the floor.

"There's nothing else." He said as he raised his arms slightly to show.

_I should have brought a spare weapon or something! Man I'm stupid!_

"Now, slide the painting over here."

"Moze first!" Ned exclaimed.

"No! You don't have a choice, I have her and you want her! You have to do what I say or she dies!" he says as he grabbed Moze by the shoulders and pointed the gun to her head.

"Ok! Ok!" Ned says as he raises his arms to show his compliance.

He slowly takes the painting and slides it across the room to where Gavin and Moze are. The painting stops at Gavin's feet and he picks it up.

_Please give her to me. Please give her back…_

Gavin takes the lid off the case and carefully takes the Wild Boy.

_Come on, you got what you wanted…_

He unravels it takes a magnifying glass from his pocket.

Ned's and Moze's eyes meet. Both of them eager to get to each other.

Ned gets an idea and bends down slowly and picks up his emptied gun and puts it behind his back again as Gavin cautiously inspects every inch of it the painting.

Ned grabs at his hair as he begins to think that he won't get Moze back.

All of a sudden, Gavin looks up from the painting and smiles like he just opened a bank safe.

"You have done your part of the deal." He takes out a small key from his other pocket and puts it in the handcuffs.

Moze's face instantly brightens up.

Ned runs both hands over his hair in disbelief as tears threaten to fall.

_Yes! Finally! _

The key unlocks the cuffs and Gavin releases Moze. She looks at her hands in disbelief as well and then looks at Ned.

Time seems to stop as Moze takes one step forward, then one step turns into more. In less than a few milliseconds, Moze is running. All Ned can do is stand there in shock. He can't believe that this is really happening.

"Ned!" Moze yells as she nears him. Ned snaps out of it in time to open his arms to receive her.

Moze collides with Ned and almost makes him lose his balance. She clutches to him tight as Ned does the same. He starts to sob and Moze breaks into tears. He puts both of his hands on her cheeks and puts their foreheads together.

"You have no idea what I have done to get here." He says as more tears fall.

"I know you and your crazy ideas. But it's paid off." She says through her watery eyes and stares into his blue eyes.

Ned chuckles slightly and pulls Moze in for another bone crushing hug. Moze puts her hand in his hair and kisses him on the cheek. That sends tingles down his back as he thinks nothing could be better than this moment. It felt like he hasn't done this in forever.

Ned hears a clicking sound and looks up slightly.

"And we all live, happily ever after. Except for you." Ned knew exactly what was going to happen.

Gavin spins around with gun in hand.

Ned rapidly pushes Moze to the side and grabs his gun from behind his back.

One shot was heard from each gun.

Only one bullet hits flesh.

One body goes down.

It's Gavin's.

Ned helps Moze up and they walk towards him. He wasn't dead, he was just shot in the leg. He was also on the ground trying to stop the bleeding.

Moze picked up the painting from the floor and Ned picked up Gavin's gun. He pointed it at him and said,

"It seems you don't know so much about guns even though you wave it around a lot."

"I don't understand." Gavin says quietly as he clutches his leg.

"When you told me to empty my gun, you forgot about the one bullet in the cartridge. I still had one bullet left and your shot missed me." Ned said as he aimed the gun at him.

Gavin winces and closes his eyes at his stupidity.

"You took Moze from me, just so you could have your painting! You put me through unimaginable pain!" Ned yelled with his gun still pointed.

"Ned it's okay." Moze said. "It doesn't matter, we're okay now."

"No it's not. He threatened to hurt you! He kidnapped you!" Ned said a little softer.

"I had no choice!" Gavin said abruptly.

"What?" Ned asked.

"This whole plan, it wasn't mine."

"Whose was it?"

"….Landers'" he said hesitantly.

"Agent Landers?" Ned exclaimed.

"He's the one who got me out of jail. He told me to get him the painting. He suggested getting it from you guys. I didn't want to do it but he promised me a good percent of the money. I decided in prison that that my crime days were over. I guess it's not. Please, don't shoot me! I made a mistake!" He pleaded.

"Your right you did! Why should I spare you after all you did? Huh?" Ned said. Moze almost couldn't believe it. She understood Ned's pain but taking a human life was just too overboard!

"Ned! Don't do this!" Moze said.

"Please! I'm sorry!" Gavin said.

"Oh now you're sorry?" Ned said with the gun aimed right on Gavin's head.

"You're so pathetic, I should shoot you right here after all you've done." Ned said coldly.

Gavin closed his eyes so he wouldn't see his fate.

"But I won't."

Gavin opened his eyes to see Ned take out the clip from the gun and pull back the barrel to release the last bullet.

"Why?" Gavin managed to get out.

"I might have gone through a lot. I might have a criminal record now, but it's all not worth shooting you. That's not how you should pay for this. You will pay when you're in your cell, not when you're dead." Ned dropped the empty gun.

"Thank you." Gavin said finally.

"I'm proud of you Ned." Moze smiles as she put her hand on his back.

"Me too." Someone from behind said with sarcasm in their voice.

Ned and Moze automatically spun around.

There standing by the stairs was Agent Landers.

They both instantly froze.

_No! I JUST took the Gavin's gun apart! What am we suppose to use to defend ourselves now? _

Ned felt an arm slip under his and noticed that is was Moze's. Ned's eyes shifted from side to side while trying to think of a plan. His eyes locked on to the door behind him in his peripheral vision as Landers walked a little closer. He then took out his gun from under his jacket and held it down at his side. Moze squeezed Ned's arm tighter.

_That door must lead to the roof. There is NO other way out but through there._

"It looks like you beat my henchmen. I give you props to that but why don't you make your life easier and hand the Wild Boy over?" Landers said. He was only half of the room away.

"That's not happening." Ned said firmly. Landers laughed.

"What are you going to do? I'm the one with the gun. I can just kill you right now, but I'm giving you a chance." He said as he raised his gun to eye level.

"Ned? What are we going to do?" Moze whispered.

"Were are not giving him the painting that's for sure. You can't even imagine how much destruction he could do with all that money."

Ned looked back to the door and it seemed unlocked.

"When I say, run to that door behind us. Trust me on this." Ned said.

"I do." Moze replied. Ned smiled.

"Well? You don't want to be killed do you?" Landers said with piercing eyes.

"Now!" Ned yelled.

Moze and Ned both sped to the door behind them and opened it.

Landers growled and shot once but he got the wall instead of them.

Ned and Moze saw metal stairs and began running up them.

"I hate runners!" Landers said. He then walked calmly over to the door but stopped at Gavin lying on the ground with his hands clutching his leg and his eyes tightly shut in pain.

"Help….me. I'm losing a lot of ...blood." Gavin tried to get out. Landers just stood over him.

"Did you really think I was going to give you a percent?" Landers said.

"What?" Gavin exclaimed. "You promised!"

"You are such an idiot. Here you are on the ground like a weakling. Why would you even trust me? All I wanted you to do is play a part in my game." Landers then held the gun down at Gavin…and shot him, and that shot didn't just wound him.

Landers slowly made his way up the stairs and after a few flights up, he saw the roof door slightly ajar. He pushed it lightly and raised his weapon. He stepped onto the roof and felt a slight warm breeze.

Agent Landers was a pro. He knew all the tricks and strategies. That's why when Ned came from behind the door, he was able to deflect the blow.

"Amateur." Landers spat.

He grabbed Ned by the throat and kicked him. Ned instantly rose and tried to punch him, but Landers blocked it by using his gun arm and nailing him in the ribs with his free hand.

Ned fell to the ground helplessly really close to the edge of the building. All he had to do was turn his head and he could see his car directly below.

Moze popped out of nowhere and sprinted towards Landers. But Landers rapidly moved and soon enough he had Moze in a head lock and threw her to the side. In the process of doing that, he swiftly removed the painting from her and had it in his possession.

"What a pathetic attempt!" Landers said to Ned.

"All the training you have done with Captain Mosely showed no results! Yes, I know about the training. I know everything that goes on!"

Ned just clutched his side in extreme pain. It was so immense. Landers must know where the pressure points are.

"After one of those billionaires in the black market buys this, I will be one step closer to holding the world in my hands! The buy will get me on good terms with them and then I can do anything I want!" Landers said excitingly.

"And all you can do is lay there and look useless! You have failed!" Landers broke into hysterical laughter.

"I can do anything I want to you! Like this!"

Landers shot one bullet into Ned's side.

Ned screamed in unimaginable pain and rolled over on his side. Moze saw everything as she screamed as well.

"See? And you can't do a thing about it!" he then looked over to Moze and grabbed her by the arm. He put the gun to her head while she was still sitting on the ground.

"I can kill her right now."

Ned opened one eye to see the situation turn worse. Moze just looked at him with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"How would you feel if I pulled the trigger?"

_No!_

Ned instantly remembered his dream he had a couple days ago. His nightmare was coming true.

"You were just a pawn in my chess game! I can control anything I want!"

_He better not! HE BETTER NOT!_

"I can take away everything you live for, who you care about most, all with a little finger strength!

_You can't take her from me! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER FROM ME! NOT LIKE THIS!_

Ned started to feel like he did in the car.

"No! You can't!" Ned pleaded.

"Yes I can! You can't say I won't because I can show you right now!" Landers said.

Moze's tears started to get heavier, and so did Ned's heart.

Finally, Ned snapped. He forgot the hole that was gushing blood and sprint forward.

Ned didn't feel a thing, he was almost not even thinking. It seemed to him like he was watching himself do this from outside his own body. His eyes even turned a darker blue.

Ned made it to Landers in like about .5 seconds. Landers didn't see it coming, nor did he expect it. Ned grabbed Landers' gun and twisted it which broke his fingers. Agent Landers dropped the gun and let go of Moze. Ned then grabbed him by the collar and moved him backwards right in front of the glass windows that looked down to the warehouse.

Landers was speechless. Ned just showed on incredible amount of strength. And now, Ned had him right above the glass. Ned's dark eyes basically stared into Landers' very soul.

"Let me go!" Landers pleaded.

Ned only said one word.

"Checkmate."

He released Landers' collar and he fell right through the glass. As he descended, Landers seemed to try to reach for anything that would save him. Shards flew everywhere as Ned just watched him fall. A thump was heard and Moze knew his fate from where she was.

Ned then backed up in realization in what he did. Moze could just sit there in disbelief. She didn't know how he was even standing up. Blood was streaming down his leg as he looked at her momentarily before he collapsed.

All he could hear before he blacked out was Moze's voice and sirens from afar.

* * *

**WOW. That took so much energy out of me! I basically killed myself. Hope you like it! I love it! The last chapter will be the next. Review and tell me how you liked it! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: It's amazing how you think your story is going to turn out in the beginning, but after you write a few chapters, you change the whole outcome. Well, here it goes. **

**Disclaimer- - I don't own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide or any video games, songs, or TV shows mentioned.**

**A/N – If anyone wants information on this story like if I'm writing the next chapter yet or not, check my profile page and right at the top in italics, underlined, and in bold is the info. **

***NOTE* - This was going to be the last chapter but there were too many words. All I did was cut the chapter in two but I uploaded them at the same time. *****

* * *

**Tuesday morning - **

Moze is sitting in the waiting room with her head in her hands. She has been there for hours as Ned was in the operating room having emergency surgery. The doctors said that they were not sure if he would make it but they would try. Mr. Mosely was sitting on the chair next to her, and Cookie on the other side.

Mr. Mosely shot a sorrowful glance at Cookie.

"He's going to be okay Jennifer." Her dad said as he put a hand on her shoulder. He wasn't sure if Ned was really going to be okay, but what was he suppose to say?

"I hope so dad." A tear drop fell from her hands.

Mr. Mosely could still remember getting to the rooftop and seeing his daughter trying to keep Ned alive.

**Flashback – **

_The front door opened with a harshly as a platoon of police men poured in._

"_Alpha team cover the first floor, team Charlie hit the second!" Mr. Mosely said into a radio as he entered. Mr. Mosely took a quick look at the first floor then ran upstairs to the second with the group._

_After he reached the last step, he saw someone lying on the ground in the distance. He ran to it and saw that it was Gavin. He's been shot and killed. Fearing the worst, he took out his own gun and ran to the stairs that led to the roof. Knowing now that guns were involved made him more uneasy._

_When Mr. Mosely got to the roof, he saw his daughter kneeling by Ned._

"_Jen!" he yelled as he sprinted towards her. _

_When he got closer, he noticed Ned was bleeding a lot and Jennifer was trying to stop it by pressing her hands down on the wound. _

_He knelt down next to her and said,_

"_We need to get him to a hospital!" he noticed a couple of bruises on him as well. He then looked for Ned's pulse and felt it slowing down._

"_Oh Ned… Call a bus immediately!" he said into his radio. _**A/n (a bus is an ambulance in cop talk)**

"_Honey, I can take over. It's ok." He said gently. _

"_No. I'm not going anywhere." She said with a shaky voice. _

"_Ok. Just keep putting pressure." he said as he understood. _

_Cops flooded the roof as well as Cookie and one officer said,_

"_Captain, the helicopter is coming. We are going to airlift him to the nearest hospital."_

_Mr. Mosely nodded. When Cookie saw Ned, he looked like he was going to faint._

_A few moments later, he felt a big rush of wind hit him. The helicopter had arrived. _

_It landed on the opposite end of the building that was clear enough for a landing. The paramedics then came with a stretcher. _

"_Clear out!" one said._

"_Jennifer the medics are here, you have to let them take him." Mr. Mosely told Moze. He almost had to pry her away from him. They lifted him onto the stretcher and rolled him towards the helicopter. _

_He then hugged her and said,_

"_We are going to follow the helicopter by car so don't worry." He was so glad that he finally got his daughter back._

"_Uh which hospital are you taking him?" he asked one of the medics._

"_County Memorial."_

"_Sir! Check this out!" a detective called him over. _

_The detective pointed to the window._

"_Look down." He said._

"_When Mr. Mosely peered down he saw, _

"_Landers… I should have known. It's insane how all of this unfolded." Then Mr. Mosely realized that Ned had indeed saved his daughter. And not knowing if Ned was going to live or die just put his heart in grief. _

"_Get evidence, then bag him and tag him." he ordered._

"_Yes sir."_

_Mr. Mosely, Moze, and Cookie soon then followed the helicopter to the hospital. Nobody said a word on the way there. Moze looked more like a ghost than a person._

**End Flashback **

"Mr. Mosely?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. A man in a white coat came into the room.

"Yes?"

"I'm Doctor Conroy. I have news about Mr. Bigby."

Moze's head then shot up.

Mr. Mosely held her hand for comfort.

"The surgery was a success. The bullet was centimeters away from hitting a major artery. He is a very lucky man."

Moze's face instantly lighted up as she shed tears of relief and hugged her dad. Cookie wiped off his sweat and leaned back in his chair dazed.

"You can go see him, but…"

The doctor hesitated.

"He's in a coma. We don't know when…and if he will wake up." He said seriously. All of their celebrations stopped.

"What?" Mr. Mosely said. He couldn't believe it. Moze just froze.

"We think that he over exerted himself after he was shot and his body just went into shock. I'm so sorry. Only time will tell."

The doctor then left them alone.

"Hey. Jennifer?" Mr. Mosely grabbed her by the shoulders and said,

"Ned still has a chance, he's still fighting!" he tried to assure her but tears still came down her face.

"Go see him. You can go first." He told her. She just nodded and went to his room.

She turned the knob slowly and pushed the door open. She saw Ned on the bed with a breathing mask on him. The only sound was the beeping of his pulse. The lights were sort of dim as she approached. She noticed that his wound was patched up and his cuts were covered.

She was standing on the side of his bed as she pushed strands of hair away from his face. She noticed that his muscles got bigger.

_He must have been working out. _She thought.

"Ned…There is so much I want to say, but I just can't get them out. I don't even know if you can hear me." She pulled the chair towards her and sat down. She grabbed his slightly cold hand and said,

"But there is one thing I want you to know…" as more tears came down.

"Ned…I love you." She said confidently.

"I love you so much. I don't know how I just recognized this now. How can I not see everything you have done for me?

"No wonder you didn't like Jock, telling me he's no good." She smiled at this.

"You risked your life and you still are. You are everything to me. You have to wake up Ned. You just have to. I don't know what I would do without you. For one, I wouldn't be here. You saved my life." She brushed her hand through his hair.

"Please Ned, just wake up. I want you to talk to me and tell me your okay. Please." She then stared intently to see if his eyes would open. But after a few moments, they didn't. She sighed and got up. But before she left, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

When she got out into the hallway, she saw Ned's parents come in. Mrs. Bigby looked like she was going to explode. She went to the nurse's desk and yelled,

"Where's my baby!"

"In that room Miss!" the terrified nurse said. They then flew straight to the room. Moze didn't want to see her and Mr. Bigby cry so she went back to the waiting room.

After a while, Ned's parents came out. Mr. Bigby had escorted her out while she held tons of tissues with her. Mrs. Bigby hugged Moze tightly and showed her the note Ned left. This made her feel like crying again, but she couldn't. She felt like she didn't have any tears left.

"Why don't we go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat?" Mr. Mosely asked everyone. He at least wanted to lighten the mood.

"I'm staying here. He might wake up." Moze said.

"But you haven't eaten in a long time!" her dad said. Moze still refused.

"Ok, I'll bring up a sandwich for you." Moze nodded. Before he left, she stopped him.

"Hey dad where's mom?"

"Oh she's on her way. She was in one of those big bargain stores like an hour away buying industrial tissues." He replied.

"Oh, um okay." She didn't know they made industrial tissues. She was then left alone in the room.

Moze sat down in one of the chairs and tried to wrap her head around the recent events.

_You know what? _She asked herself.

_This is my fault. _She thought as she came to the conclusion.

_The kidnappers wanted me, not Ned, and he gets the worst part of this. I don't know if other felons are going to try to come after me too. I'm sure this story is going to be all over the news. That itself will give them ideas. _

_I don't want Ned to get hurt again. That is if he survives this. I hope so. He's strong, he will fight._

_I may be over reacting but what if I'm not?_

_I don't think I can be with him. No matter how much I want to. I love him too much to put him in that danger again. _

_He might not survive the next time. _

"Jennifer!" a voice called.

Moze looked up and so it was no other than Jock.

_Great, just great. _

She stood up as he approached.

He extended his arms as to signal a hug but she stepped away.

"What's wrong? Jennifer it's me, your boyfriend." He said confused.

She then thought of Ned. She knew that she could never be with him.

_I'm sorry Ned. But I love you too much._

"Yeah hey." as she moved in and accepted his hug.

_This doesn't feel right at all._

"You don't know how worried I was about you!" he said as he let go of her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! The second I heard you were found, I knew I had to leave football practice and come to see you." He smiled.

"Oh wow." She said in an almost uninterested voice.

"Look, I know I haven't been the best boyfriend out there, but I want to try to be. I haven't given you as much attention and I know it. Are you willing to start over?" he said seriously.

Moze's heart was being tugged in two different directions. One side said she was being foolish and to be with Ned, and her other side said to keep him safe and break ties with him. But after the recent events, the second side was winning the tug of war. She sighed and said,

* * *

**A/N: HEHEHE cliffhanger! Well, not really because I uploaded the next chapter right after this. So fail cliffhanger. :P**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Alright, this is the last chapter guys. Wow, I can't believe it. **

**Disclaimer- - I don't own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide or any video games, songs, or TV shows mentioned.**

**A/N – If anyone wants information on this story like if I'm writing the next chapter yet or not, check my profile page and right at the top in italics, underlined, and in bold is the info. **

* * *

"Yes."

His face light up and hugged her again.

"I'm so happy!"

"Me too." She said in a bland voice.

"Hey where um… is your dad?" he asked while looking around cautiously.

"In the cafeteria, he will be up soon. Why?"

"Oh nothing." He said nervously as he scratched his head.

"Hey I'll call you tomorrow okay?" he said quickly while walking towards the elevator.

"Uh okay…" she said confused.

The elevator doors opened and he waved goodbye as they closed.

_That was weird._

She then remembered of what she had just done. She felt like she has made the worst decision ever made. But she knew she had to.

She went back into Ned's room and sat down again.

Her hand took his once more as she put to her cheek.

"Ned I'm so sorry, I just can't bear to see you hurt anymore." She cried.

"This hurts me so much to say. I don't think we can be together. Gosh Ned I don't know if you can hear me. I just don't want you to be in anymore danger. I love you so much and that's why I'm doings this. We can't be together, and we can't be friends." She gripped his hand as more tears swelled up in her eyes. It was getting harder for her to talk.

"It's for the good." She looked at his breathing mask. The sight of him just made her heart feel like it was being squeezed out of her.

"There is no other like you." Moze choked out.

"You are stronger than people think. I don't know how many people would do what you did. Not many that's for sure. You are my hero. A true hero. I want you to enjoy life Ned, you deserve it. That's why I have to do this. As much as it hurts me, I have to."

A knock at the door interrupted. She turned to see the door open and her dad motioning her to come.

"Uh. we need to head down to the station and tell the FBI what happened." Her dad said as they stepped into the hallway.

"What? I can't go now." She said

"You have to understand that this is flooding the news. An FBI agent is found dead, a notorious criminal shot, and a young man unconscious. The media wants answers. This is a big time case that needs to be explained now before rumors start and it gets out of hand." He stated.

Moze still looked unsure of what to do.

"Look, Mr. and Mrs. Bigby will stay here and call us if anything changes. When we're done, we will come right back." He said.

"Ok." She replied sadly.

She took one more look at Ned and then she left with her dad.

* * *

**At the station – **

When Moze and Mr. Mosely came in, they saw Agent Cermack waiting for them.

"Hello again sir." Mr. Mosely greeted as he shook hands with him.

"This is my daughter Jennifer, Jennifer this is Agent Cermack. He worked with our precinct in getting you back." Mr. Mosely explained.

"Hi." She said as she shook hands with him as well.

"So you are the famous Miss Mosely. Glad you're safe." He said kindly.

"Thanks" she replied.

"I had the pleasure with working with Mr. Bigby. That's one courageous young man."

"I know." She smiled.

"Well let's get into the debriefing room and you can tell us everything that happened. Captain, will you go with my other agent here and he will debrief you?" he asked.

"Sure. I won't be long." He said to Moze.

"Ok, please step into this room here." He said as he led her into a room. It looked like a regular office, with filing cabinets everything. But instead of a desk, there was a table with two chairs. Someone was in the room that seemed to be waiting for her.

"Oh, this is Supervisor Robert Hendry, he is also in the FBI and he wants to hear your story too." He said.

"Pleasure." He shook hands with Moze. He was a tall, sharp looking man. He wore a dark suit and a red tie.

"Please sit." He motioned as Moze sat. He remained standing as Agent Cermack sat across from her.

"Ok, let's begin."

He took out a file that had pictures of Gavin, Nate, and Lee.

"Do you confirm that these are the men that kidnapped you? Gavin Lerwick, and his henchmen Nate, and Lee." he asked.

"Yes that's them."

"Now tell me, what happened on the roof?" he said as he took out a tape recorder and pressed a button.

"Well it started inside the building first. Ned got there and Gavin told him to empty his gun but he forgot about the last bullet. He exchanged the painting with Gavin and I got to Ned. I then heard a clicking noise and next thing I knew, I was on the ground. Ned had his gun pointed at Gavin and he was on the floor. Ned was able to shoot him in the leg. "

Agent Cermack nodded for her to continue.

"We then went over there and he was still alive. He began telling us how it wasn't his idea and that it was Landers'. He's the one who got him out of jail and promised him some of the money. Landers came out behind us and demanded the painting or he would kill us. We saw a door behind us and we ran to it. I guess Landers shot Gavin because he was alive when we last saw him. He chased us to the roof and Ned tried to make a surprise attack. That didn't work and it just left him helpless on the ground. He took the painting from me and said that we were all part of his game. He said after he sells the Wild Boy in the black market, he would be one step closer to holding the world in his hands. He even shot Ned in his side just to show his power."

"Keep going." Cermack said.

"He grabbed me and threatened to kill me." Moze said slowly. You could see her reliving it if you looked into her eyes.

"Ned pleaded to him to let me go, but he wouldn't. All of a sudden, Ned is up on his feet! He has this look in his eye that I have never seen before. Like a tiger that was angered or disturbed. He grabbed Landers by the collar and he was just caught by surprise. He took him over to the window and dropped him down."

The two men were just frozen.

"Ned then just, collapsed." She ended with that.

"I always knew that something was wrong with Landers. I just couldn't figure out what." Supervisor Hendry said.

"Well, that's all Miss Mosely. Thank you for your time." He stood up and turned off the recorder. He then opened the door and led her out.

"Oh yes, someone is here to see you." Agent Cermack said.

Moze turned around and she saw none other than…Nate! An officer escorted him to her. He was wearing an orange jump suit that said "Department of Corrections" on the back, and he wore cuffs on his legs and hands.

"Uh, I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry. Gavin made us do what we did. I felt like I should at least apologize. I'm so glad that he kicked me out of a moving van, than stay with him and get killed. I now have to pay for what I did and I accept it." he said.

"Nate turned himself in. He has offered to tell us more inside details about the case in exchange for a lowered sentence. He has cooperated with us very well." Supervisor Hendry said.

"I forgive you." Moze said with a smile.

"Oh, and tell that other friend of yours sorry too."

"I will." She said as he was taken away.

"Your father told me to tell you that he couldn't stay and if you could walk back to the hospital. He says he will meet you there." A police officer said.

"Oh, ok. The hospital is only a couple blocks away so that's fine." She said.

"Miss Mosely it was nice meeting you." Supervisor Hendry said as he shook her hand.

Agent Cermack shook her hand as well as she said,

"Thank you. I just have one question. Will Ned receive a criminal charge for stealing the painting?" she asked.

"Not at all. He rescued you and still managed to preserve the Wild Boy. He is nothing less than a hero." Hendry smiled. Moze released the breath she was holding and said,

"Thank you so much. I'll be on my way then." She waved them goodbye.

She pushed open the doors of the building entrance. The golden setting sun instantly blinded her. She exhaled deeply and walked across the path that also led into a park that was right next to the precinct.

She kept her head down as she passed by the trees that the sun peeked through. Thoughts were overflowing her mind. Birds were chirping, squirrels were playing. Everything around her seemed bright and happy, but inside of her she felt deep sadness. Would her life ever be the same without Ned?

"You're going to bump into something if you keep walking like that."

A voice from behind her said.

She knew that voice.

She knew that voice!

Her heart leaped ten feet in the air from what it felt. She stood still refusing to turn around, fearing it was all in her head. She could hear someone stepping from behind a tree in the back of her.

She suddenly felt the courage to turn around. What she saw, she would never forget.

It was Ned.

He was standing up only about fifteen feet away from her. The golden light from the sun shined on him and almost made him seem unreal.

She put her hands over her mouth and nose in disbelief. Tears flowed down her face like they have been imprisoned for ages.

_There he is. In his casual clothes, his sneakers, and his stupid grin._

_Could this be true? _

As if answering her thoughts, he said,

"No you are not imagining it Moze." He stepped closer decreasing the distance between them. You can see him wince in pain.

"This cannot be real, you were in a coma." She said still crying.

"I somehow came out of it. Your dad drove me here." He told her with a smile. Hoping she would believe this was reality.

The sun had almost set, streaks of yellow, orange, purple, and pink invaded the sky.

"I heard what you said to me in the hospital, somehow I did and I don't know how. I am not letting you go Moze. Not after I just got you back."

"But-" she was cut off.

His voice was shaky as he said with tears in his eyes,

"Nothing will stop me from getting to you Moze. Not a coma, not Jock, not a hurricane, fire, even the fear of death. What happened to us this week, I would do it again and again and again. You know why?...

"…."

"Because I love you Jennifer Mosely!"

It was said. Ned finally said it. Those three magic words that everyone wants to hear in their lifetime. Ned was relieved that his feelings were finally let out.

Moze felt an overwhelming joy. She ran the distance between them and jumped into Ned's arms. He tightened his hold on her as he let his tears out. Moze sobbed into his shirt and put her arms around his neck. Ned then said,

"A day without you is a thousand years, a day without you is a million tears." This made Moze cry even harder.

"I love you! So much!" she cried. Ned smiled.

They pulled away slightly and Moze looked into his deep blue eyes. She brushed his hair with her hand as silence came between them. She then moved her face closer to his. Ned didn't hesitate as he closed the space between them. As their lips touched, they both felt those sparks that they always felt for each other. It was like an explosion of emotion. The release of trapped feelings had now escaped. This was their first real kiss.

As they pulled apart, they still stayed in each other's arms. Moze smiled at him as she put her forehead to his.

"Hey! You finally got the girl!" someone said. They both turned as they saw… a hobo! It was the same one that Ned saw at the park.

"Oh, hey!" Ned waved. The hobo laughed and kept on walking.

"Ned, who was that?" she asked.

"Ask me some other time." He said. Moze still looked confused but put it aside for now.

"And we all live, happily ever after." Ned said as he went for another kiss.

And all was right in the world. Ned saved Moze and lived, and got the girl of his dreams. The sun went down upon the couple as they would start a whole new life together…happily ever after.

_The End_

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe it! The story is over! It feels like yesterday when I started this. And I can't believe that it was last year when I wrote chapter one! I loved writing this story and I hope you loved reading it too. You guys have been great. Hahaha I bet when you saw the "Yes" at the top, some of you guys died. But come on, I'm not that evil. :P **

**Please review and tell me how you liked it! Ugh I feel so emotional now :) LONG LIVE NEDxMOZE!**

**Eat4Fun**


End file.
